Oscura Tentación
by Day Sweet
Summary: Su destino: conocer a dos hombres el mismo día, uno frío y poderoso y el otro, un joven apasionado y rebelde. Bella es una joven con un solo propósito en la vida, el cual es cantar, ser famosa y aclamada por muchos, aunque para lograrlo, deberá pasar por varias pruebas, varios sentimientos y cambios.
1. Prólogo

**_Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, excluyendo a "John McQueen" (Joseph Morgan)que es de mi total imaginación. Las canciones interpretadas por Bella, tampoco me pertenecen. La trama de la historia es totalmente mía. Espero que les guste._**

* * *

**_Primer trailer del fic en: _**

**_www .youtu be watch ? v = Sq pZi w3g v3w & feature = yo u tu . be (Uniendo los espacios)_**

* * *

**_Edward/Bella/John._**

"_**Oscura tentación"**_

**Summary:** Su destino: conocer a dos hombres el mismo día, uno frío y poderoso y el otro, un joven apasionado y rebelde. Bella es una joven con un solo propósito en la vida, el cual es cantar, ser famosa y aclamada por muchos, aunque para lograrlo, deberá pasar por varias pruebas, varios sentimientos y cambios. La música es la expresión de sentimientos pulcros, no es ni un capricho ni mucho menos algo superficial, la música se trata de sentirla, amarla, la música es una pasión.

Dos hombres que no planearon que Isabella, se convirtiera en la oscura tentación de ambos.

**Prólogo.**

"**La caída de una estrella"**

_Los Ángeles, California. Febrero 3, del 2013._

Oscuridad era todo lo que veía, miedo y arrepentimiento lo que sentía, frío, nostalgia y ganas de llorar. Afuera, el viento soplaba con fuerza, mientras la lluvia caía escandalosamente; no había luna, no habían estrellas, solo oscuridad, tenebrosidad, y lágrimas. La muchacha, ubicada en uno de los rincones de la habitación más grande de aquella lujosa y vacía mansión –la que una vez había soñado–, se abrazó a sí misma y chasqueó los dientes; sus emociones eran intermitentes, irregulares, de un segundo a otro pasaba del miedo al odio y del odio al dolor.

Repugnaba sentirse indefensa, siempre había sido independiente y fuerte, hacía lo que quería, nadie la obligaba a nada, siempre conseguía cumplir sus caprichos y manejaba a los hombres a su antojo, sin siquiera acostarse con ellos; sin embargo, con dos hombres todo fue diferente, por esos dos estaba allí y le dolía admitir que necesitaba al príncipe y a su caballo blanco para que la rescataran. Suspiró angustiada, aquel príncipe seguramente la odiaba, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo.

Su corazón arrogante había dañado a dos corazones: el corazón de un hombre frio y poderoso y el corazón de un muchacho rebelde y apasionado.

Lloró, en la oscuridad lloró, sintió que estaba arrepentida, sintió que todo lo que había hecho había sido lo peor, ya no había forma de salir, había buscado su propia desgracia, por malcriadeces, insultos, errores y la ambición.

La estúpida ambición.

Había jugado con fuego y se había quemado totalmente.

Desde la cama matrimonial, miró hacia los lados en las penumbras, él no estaba, él estaba ebrio, o drogado. Se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a revisar cajones, armarios, el baño, para conseguir algo, algo que la ayudara a salir. Pronto habría tiempo para arrepentirse y enmendar sus errores. Finalmente, la chica había encontrado algo muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Isabella corrió escaleras abajo, cuando ya había salido de la habitación en la que antes se encontraba; aterrorizada y temblando de los pies a la cabeza ansió huir de él, pero el hombre se percató de lo que ella planeaba hacer; salió de una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta –donde antes los dos había planeado vivir juntos–, con arma en mano, apuntó hacia la figura inmóvil de Isabella, a la que ya no le quedaba más remedio que tomar una rápida decisión…

—Estás muerta —dijo el hombre, sus ojos azul zafiro brillaron con maldad; sin embargo a la vez, una cristalina lágrima rodó por su mejilla—, ¿por qué querías dejarme de nuevo? —interrogó con un hilo de voz, pero aún el arma estaba en su mano derecha, apuntando firmemente a Isabella Swan, el amor de su vida.

—Por favor… no… no lo hagas —sollozó la mujer con miedo, él sonrió de medio lado, y comenzó a acercarse a ella; Isabella al sentir su cercanía, sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, tenía miedo.

El hombre, con lágrimas en los ojos, posó el arma en el vientre de su amor.

—Pensé que serías siempre para mí —dijo con desdén, miró a Isabella a los ojos, aterrorizado también pero decidido a matarla, decidido a acabar con su vida. Bella, quien no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo desistir de aquella locura, apretó el arma que había conseguido, la que ocultaba tras su espalda—, te amo Marie —le dijo el rubio, acarició la mejilla de Isabella con el arma, le besó en la boca con suavidad y retrocedió…

Se oyó un disparo; fue tan rápido que ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos, mientras las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas, estaba segura que era su fin…

* * *

_Holaa...! ¿Qué les pareció? muy pronto el primer capítulo. No pude resistirme y decidí subir el prólogo, ahora se ve algo confuso, pero a partir de este punto, se contarán los hechos de cómo Isabella llegó hasta allí. ¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? Espero RW, y que vean el trailer, allí se ve más o menos de qué va la historia. ¡Saludos desde Venezuela! Espero les agrade este fic, que lo estoy creando con mucha ilusión. ¡Abrazos! En mi perfil está mi facebook, por si quieren agregarme :)_

_Day Sweet._


	2. Capítulo 1: La Historia de una estrella

******_Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, excluyendo a "John McQueen" (Joseph Morgan)que es de mi total imaginación. Las canciones interpretadas por Bella, tampoco me pertenecen. La trama de la historia es totalmente mía. Espero que les guste._**

* * *

**_Primer trailer del fic en:_**

**_www .youtu be watch ? v = Sq pZi w3g v3w & feature = yo u tu . be (Uniendo los espacios)_**

* * *

**_Edward/Bella/John._**

"_**Oscura tentación"**_

_**Summary:** Su destino: conocer a dos hombres el mismo día, uno frío y poderoso y el otro, un joven apasionado y rebelde. Bella es una joven con un solo propósito en la vida, el cual es cantar, ser famosa y aclamada por muchos, aunque para lograrlo, deberá pasar por varias pruebas, varios sentimientos y cambios. La música es la expresión de sentimientos pulcros, no es ni un capricho ni mucho menos algo superficial, la música se trata de sentirla, amarla, la música es una pasión._

_Dos hombres que no planearon que Isabella, se convirtiera en la oscura tentación de ambos._

* * *

**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO:**

**The Climb. -Miley Cyrus.**

**White horse. -Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "La historia de una estrella" **

_«La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y cómo quieras, siempre que sea bueno y tenga pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor.»_

_-Kurt Cobain_

_..._

_Phoenix, Arizona. Enero 14, de 2011. _

_«Casi puedo verlo_

_Ese sueño que estaba soñando pero,_

_Hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza que está diciendo_

"_Tú nunca lo alcanzarás"_

_Cada paso que estoy tomando_

_Cada movimiento que hago_

_Se siente perdido sin una dirección_

_Mi fe se está sacudiendo, pero_

_Tengo que seguir intentando_

_Tengo que mantener mi cabeza bien alta…»_

La suave y lenta melodía de un piano acompañaba la delicada y suave voz de la joven que se situaba en el pequeño escenario que tenía solo para ella. La muchacha, sentada en un banquillo y con micrófono en mano, acariciaba sutilmente cada una de las estrofas y versos de la canción que interpretaba, con los ojos cerrados, su voz llegaba a los tonos más altos, sintiendo en cada centímetro de su ser, cómo la música fluía en el ambiente gracias a ella y al pianista. En ocasiones, sus ojos se abrían cuando había alguna pausa en el tema, ella sonreía ampliamente agradecida a los espectadores y, cuando tenía que volver a cantar, dedicaba su total atención a la canción que muchas veces había practicado en su habitación o en el instituto con el profesor Whitlock. Ella, enterada que apenas estaba comenzando en ese mundo, y que le faltaba muchísimo valorada y admirada, quería demostrar a todos los que la humillaron un día, que ella era la mejor. Le faltaba mucho recorrer, pero ella estaba empeñada en conseguirlo, en alcanzar la fama, y ser respetada, La joven no tenía presente que para que una estrella brillara, tendría que aprender mucho, pasar por mucho y manifestar los sentimientos de su alma y su corazón, algo que ella había prometido un día que no haría.

El profesor Whitlock siempre decía que a ella le faltaba aquella chispa… Bella siempre se enojaba al escuchar esa crítica, pues pensaba que era perfecta y que solo necesitaba que le dieran la oportunidad de ser conocida para así triunfar. El profesor de música del institutito y también profesor particular de Bella era egresado de Julliard; Bella le había tomado aprecio, aunque el rostro de este, le recordaba a alguien, por eso su confianza, como era de esperarse, aún no se la brindaba.

La canción que había escogido originariamente era interpretada por Miley Cyrus, esa chiquilla que actuaba y cantaba en aquella serie de televisión desde muy joven; muchas envidiaban su vida, e Isabella Marie, era una de ellas. Había conseguido subir a la cima, algo que, de algún modo, Bella planeaba conseguir también, pero ella no era tan paciente como debería. Por ahora debía conformarse con cantar en un estúpido bar hasta que alguno de los CD que ya había enviado a varias disqueras, fueran escuchados y la llamaran. Una vocecilla entro de su cabeza le gritaba que hiciera algo más que esperar, pero ella no tenía los recursos ni un apoyo, había perdido a muchas personas en un determinado tiempo, además, ella quería conseguir todo por ella misma, y que vieran que ella era capaz de ser una cantante famosa por su talento y su belleza. Superficial, era otro de sus defectos aunque ella no lo admitiera, su temperamento era fuerte y también era arrogante. Sin embargo, todo tenía una justificación.

Cuando la música ya había terminado el pequeño público aplaudió, algunas personas cautivadas, otras no tanto; muchos habían notado cómo Bella cantaba, y ella aunque no lo supiera, se veía y se sentía cuando una cantante estaba manifestando sus sentimientos y mostrado su alma por medio del tema que interpretaba. Ella no lo estaba haciendo, tenía la voz, pero no la pasión. Pasión que algún día encontraría.

— ¡Lo has hecho de maravilla, nena! —exclamó Marbelle, su tía materna, hermana de Reneé Swan. También la dueña del bar y la cómplice directa de todo lo malo que a Bella se le ocurría hacer. Charlie, su padre, obviamente no sabía nada, desde pequeña sus padres habían sido tan sobreprotectores con ella, que en la adolescencia, en un ataque de rebeldía, se había escapado a fiestas, reuniones o bailes de curso sin permiso de ninguno de sus progenitores. Bella fue así, a partir de un determinado tiempo.

El bar tenía aproximadamente un año de ser inaugurado, a Marbelle le estaba yendo muy bien, la inversión en aquel sitio fue muy acertada, el lugar era increíble, al igual que la decoración. Azul era el color predominante en el sitio, las luces del lugar eran de diferentes colores y parpadeaban curiosamente al ritmo de la música, en medio del bar estaba la pista de baile y a la derecha, cerca de la barra, permanecía un DJ también moviéndose al compás de la música que él mismo mezclaba. Las camareras llevaban las bandejas a sus mesas, estas iban vestidas con un ajustado vestido azul rey, que tenía un cinturón en la parte baja del busto, era completamente ceñido al cuerpo, llegaba hasta las rodillas e iba acompañado con unas zapatillas de tacón alto negras. Todas iban peinadas con una coleta y sonreían, sus ropas eran elegantes y nada atrevidas, dándole un aspecto sofisticado a cada una de ellas. Los hombres, que también trabajaban en el bar, tenían una camisa manga larga color blanca y una corbata de lazo negra y chaleco del mismo color, los de seguridad iban muchísimo más elegantes, completamente vestidos de negro y con sus ceños adustos. Cuando Bella había llegado al lugar, había observado todo con curiosidad, pues no había visto el bar tan elegante, se veía que su tía se había esmerado en esa ocasión con la decoración. Era un genio.

—Siempre tía Mar, siempre. —Bella respondió mientras aparecía en su rostro una de sus mejores sonrisas, demostrando una vez más cómo la noche le favorecía; la chica vestía un corto vestido negro, de tirantes y con muchas piedrecillas en la parte baja del busto, sus largas piernas estaban descubiertas, acompañadas con unos zapatos de tacón plateados, que combinaban con su maquillaje y con los accesorios; sus labios rojos y distintos tonos de sombras color perla y plateado le daban un aspecto salvaje a su mirada siempre desafiante. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y caía en bucles por la espalda.

—Pero que modesta saliste, muchacha —dijo Marbelle guiñándole un ojo a su sobrina, Marbelle era muy joven, tenía veintisiete años, y era muy hermosa, rubia ojos azulados, con un espectacular cuerpo y largas piernas, Rosalie, la hermana de Bella, se parecía mucho a ella.

— ¡Ni se lo digas! —exclamó la voz de otra chica que se aproximaba hacia las dos mujeres—. Es capaz de mencionar todas sus "cualidades", vale, admito que la muy perra está buena, pero tampoco es para que se lo restriegue en la cara a las demás. —Bella miraba a su recién llegada amiga con una sonrisita burlona; esa era Davinia, mejor conocida por todos como Davi, Bella la conocía desde hace menos de dos años, cuando había entrado al nuevo instituto, inmediatamente se habían vuelto íntimas.

—Vale Davi, ¿ya terminaste? —preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja y luego de mirar el reloj de su móvil, pidió una bebida no tan fuerte al barman para luego proseguir—: ¿Qué te pareció?, yo nunca había cantado delante de más de cuatro personas. —Admitió.

—Vamos a una mesa chicas —sugirió Davi señalando sus pies—. Estos zapatos me están matando.

Bella y Marbelle aceptaron, por ello esta última las condujo hacia una de las mesas más alejadas para poder hablar con más tranquilidad; mientras las tres mujeres caminaban hacia su lugar, distintos hombres las observaban a las tres interesados, estudiándolas una a una con la mirada y deteniéndose una que otra vez en el escote o en las piernas de alguna. Isabella solo pudo rodar los ojos, los hombres siempre se comportaban así, eran tan asquerosos…

—Muy bien, ahora sí, primero: ¡estuviste espectacular Bells! —exclamó la muchacha sonriendo, luego se enserió un poco—, les cuento que a nuestra querida _Bellita_ alguien la estaba mirando como un completo idiota. —Davinia habló tan rápido que sus dos acompañantes tuvieron que inclinarse un poco para entender lo que decía, además del bullicio de la música y las voces de las personas que platicaban—. Y yo lo vi, con estos hermosos ojos, un hombre Bella, pero un hombre, está demasiado bueno, tendrías que verlo, estaba sentado en la primera fila.

— ¿Y qué?, solo estaba mirando algo que jamás será suyo. —Bella dio un sorbo a su Martini, aunque sabía que no podía beber por ser menor de edad lo hacía, ella hacía lo que le daba la gana—. Además, tú bien sabes que un hombre arruinaría lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

— ¡Un momento! —dijo la tía Mar sobresaltada—, ¿no te gustan los hombres, Isabella? —preguntó fingiendo indignación, Isabella, que estaba en medio de su tía y Davi, le proporcionó un codazo leve a su tía—. No te lo tomes a mal Bella, pero eres muy hermosa, y no te hemos conocido ni a un novio.

—A ella le vale eso, Mar —contestó Davi por Bella, la que la fulminó con la mirada—, desde que la conozco tampoco he sabido de su vida amorosa y… _sexual, _¡a rechazado a varios chicos de la escuela! —exclamó irritada la joven pelinegra.

— ¡Ya! —Bella comenzó a incomodarse, hablar de esos _temitas _la ponía de mal humor y no quería eso, ¿para qué necesitar un hombre?, no, ella quería ser cantante y lo iba a conseguir, no quería un novio, ya varios hombres le había jodido la vida, como para querer buscar otros. ¡No!, estaba de maravilla así, disfrutando de la juventud, cantando, bailando, saliendo con sus amigas y viendo como los hombres se derretían por ella y cómo sufrían porque a ella no le daba la gana querer tener un romance con alguno—. Por ahora, no quiero a nadie, ¡solo tengo diecisiete!, ¿debería estar desesperada?

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron las dos mujeres a la vez, luego soltando una risita, bebieron de sus bebidas ante la mirada petulante de Isabella. _Ellas no lo entenderían,_ pensó aún mirándolas, ellas no sabían nada de lo que había ocurrido hace dos años, cuando solo tenía quince años, aunque no recordara mucho, había quedado marcada por siempre, Rosalie era la única que estaba enterada de aquello; y lo peor de todo, era que Rosalie no se encontraba en la ciudad en los últimos tres meses.

—Ustedes son imposibles —murmuró Bella negando con la cabeza y, terminando de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su bebida, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía la pista de baile decidida a bailar, aunque fuese sola.

La verdad es que sí, cuando cantaba sentía que la estaban mirando, ¡pero era obvio!, estaba cantando, por supuesto, habían muchas miradas fijas en ella, pero con lo intuitiva que era, sospechaba que podría Davi tener razón y aquella mirada penetrante era de aquel hombre que supuestamente estaba bueno. Pero no todo llegaba hasta allí, porque en aquel preciso instante, cuando comenzó a bailar con Benjamín, el socio de su tía, también estaba sintiendo como la miraban, Isabella un poco confundida, mientras bailaba una canción de _The Black Eyes Peas_, se giró, quedando de espaldas a Benjamín, el cual seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música, Isabella hacía lo mismo, moviendo sus caderas de forma circular o de un lado a otro, al igual que sus hombros, aunque con la mirada seguía buscando a quien fuera que la estuviera mirando. No vio a nadie por ningún lado, seguramente se estaba volviendo una esquizofrénica de primera.

— ¿Qué buscas? —preguntó el hombre, dándose cuenta de lo que Isabella hacía; la muchacha se giró convencida de que estaba alucinando y le sonrió—. Me parece que estabas buscando a alguien.

La música cambió a un ritmo más latino cuando Benjamín dijo aquello; Isabella igualmente siguió bailando dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música. —Me pareció ver a alguien que conozco, no es nada. —Mintió convincentemente, Benjamín le dio una vuelta a Isabella por debajo de su brazo y volvió a acercarla hacia a él.

—Hay mucha gente hoy, difícilmente encontrarás de nuevo a esa persona —dijo el hombre por encima de la música—, todos vinieron a verte, tu tía no dejaba de parlotear sobre su _pequeña_ sobrina. —El hombre acentuó la palabra "pequeña" con ironía, mientras que miraba "disimuladamente" el escote de la joven.

Isabella Marie, a pesar de tener apenas diecisiete años, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, junto con su hermana Rosalie, habían sido las más hermosas del colegio, aunque una era rubia y la otra morena eran parecidas, Rosalie era más alta que su hermana, pero ambas tenían las piernas largas y elegantes, el cabello largo, brilloso y en bucles, y los pómulos resaltados, la misma sonrisa y el mismo carácter; una más tenaz que la otra. Anteriormente, Isabella era un poco menos creída y superficial, incluso había sido tímida en sus primeros años de la secundaria, pero en un acto de rebeldía, todo cambió. Aunque los pechos de Isabella no eran tan proporcionados como los de su hermana, eso no evitaba que Benjamín los observara gustoso. Benjamín Cannon tenía unos treinta años de edad, y la tía Mar estaba enamorada de él desde que lo había conocido, el hecho de que fuera su socio, a la rubia le tenía esperanzada ya que podría conquistarlo, y eso a Isabella la cabreaba, estaba más que convencida que los hombres eran una mierda, todos cortados con la misma tijera: babosos, interesados y calientes. Benjamín y Marbelle habían salido en repetidas ocasiones, y actuar de esa manera con la mismísima sobrina menor de la mujer, a Bella le disgustaba.

—Ya. Me lo imagino —dijo Isabella incisiva, e incómoda por los atrevimientos del hombre. Al finalizar la canción, Isabella se dispuso a irse a la barra y pedir otra copa, pero el hombre la tomó por el codo, atrayéndola un poco a su persona.

—Sí quieres, podemos tomar una copa juntos —mencionó atrevidamente, la chica puso los ojos en blanco, a lo que Benjamín se incomodó con poco por aquello; la chica siempre hacía eso cuando un hombre se le insinuaba, estaba acostumbrada, y nunca había podido evitar calmar las ganas de rodar los ojos y sonreír incrédulamente.

—No. Voy sola, mis amigas ya me andarán buscando, y debo retocar mi maquillaje. —Rotundamente la joven respondió regalándole una última mirada al hombre pelinegro, dándose la vuelta, caminó hacia el barman con un andar sensual, moviendo sus caderas sin exageración. Benjamín disfrutó del espectáculo hasta perder a la muchacha de su vista y seguidamente suspiró.

La oscura tentación de cualquier hombre era Isabella Marie.

Ese era el detalle, los hombres amaban lo imposible, aquello les atraía, e Isabella lo tenía muy en claro, pero, ¿qué podía ella hacer? No era su culpa, ella no le interesaba ningún hombre, no quería que la jodieran de nuevo, nunca se había enamorado y nunca lo haría, nunca había visto a los hombres con los mismos ojos hasta hacía ya unos años, _¡Qué se jodan!_, pensó la muchacha en su mente, sentándose en un taburete de la barra y sonriéndole ampliamente al barman, le pidió otra copa.

Un poco acalorada por el baile de minutos antes, Isabella le dio un gran trago a su copa, recordando aún la cara del _pobre_ de Benjamín cuando lo dejó allí en medio de la pista de baile, el hombre estaba a punto de pegársele como una lapa, odiaba sentirse tan cerca de un hombre, porque temía, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que ser valiente en ese aspecto, no iba a dejar de divertirse por sus estúpidos pavores. Su padre era el único que no entraba en aquella lista mental, él aunque era muy regañón y receloso, también podía ser el más tierno y comprensivo, y ella odiaba admitir que en un tiempo de su vida no lo respetaba por no aceptar sus indicaciones ni sus órdenes de padre sobreprotector, en ese mismo momento lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba en un bar, sin permiso. Pero ella sabía que eso valdría la pena, ella quería cantar y lo hizo, se seguía saliendo con la suya así le pese. ¿Por qué iba a renunciar a algo que necesitaba?, no, no iba a hacerlo, ya lo había intentado una vez, pero doblegarse no era la solución, no tenía los recursos, no tenía la fama; sin embargo pronto los obtendría, tendría dinero, fama y poder para destruir a unas cuantas personas de su lista negra. Un hombre encabezaba esa lista, y lo haría rogar, lo haría que se arrodillara ante ella pidiendo perdón y pudor, eso haría, lloraría y se cagaría de miedo ante su victoriosa mirada. Ella sería lo último que vería antes de irse al mismísimo infierno.

Otra copa más, por pensar en sus planes. Isabella estaba comenzando a recordar, algo que odiaba, pero también algo que le daba fuerzas y le engrandecía todavía más su orgullo, ella iba a alcanzar todo lo que se había propuesto.

Le dolían sus pies, pero debía soportarlo, pues en veinte minutos volvería a cantar, pero esa vez también tocaría la guitarra, el pianista no la acompañaría en esa ocasión. Resopló mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su bebida, interpretaría una canción melancólica, la que hablaría de un puto amor que no había sentido, ¿no es eso hipócrita?, no, no lo era, porque estaría interpretando los sentimientos de una persona que amó, que sufrió y que lloró, era como si fuese una actriz, eso era.

— ¡Mujer, al fin te encuentro! —exclamó una voz a su espalda, se trataba de Valerie, la hermana mayor de Davi—. ¡Mi hermana te anda buscando por todos lados! —Se sentó cerca de Isabella y pidió una copa para ella; Isabella puso cara de pocos amigos, Valerie no era su persona favorita, era una mosquita muerta, de vida perfecta, y odiaba aquello. ¡No era envidia!, solo que no le agradaba.

—Quería darme un respiro —dijo sin ningún rastro de amabilidad—. Quería estar _sola._

Valerie no entendió la indirecta, pues solía ser un poco despistada y se distraía con cualquier ridiculez que encontrara interesante; nuevamente Isabella puso mala cara y se levantó, tambaleándose un poco por los efectos del alcohol, pero eso no fue impedimento para caminar con sensualidad hacia el que era su camerino aquella noche; ella no sabía que dos pares de ojos se habían posado exclusivamente en su persona, con veneración y sintiendo una fuerte atracción y a la vez repulsión que ella ignoraba.

— ¿Estás mareada? —preguntó Angela en cuanto la vio entrar al camerino, Angela era una de las camareras del bar, y aunque a veces solía ser muy amable con Bella, tampoco era la persona favorita de esta—, tienes mala cara.

—Tú siempre la tienes horrible, y yo no me quejo —murmuró Bella, aunque lo suficientemente alto, como para que la mujer, mucho más mayor que ella, la escuchara. Angela emitió un gruñido de molestia al oír aquello, algo que le causó muchísima gracia a Isabella y, para completar, el portazo que dio Angela al salir fue el detonante perfecto para que la castaña se carcajeara con esmero.

La joven se retocó el maquillaje y se miró en el espejo, dio unas pequeñas palmadas en sus mejillas para tratar de controlar el momentáneo mareo, el cual, al cabo de unos minutos desapareció completamente, Isabella ojeó un par de revistas antes de salir al escenario nuevamente; estaba cansada pero le gustaría beber más, aprovechando que sus padres pensaban que se quedaría a dormir en casa de su tía, la que la dejaba beber sin problemas, lo que Marbelle no sabía, era sobre el otro vicio de Isabella. La muchacha, al sentir el enorme deseo de calmarse un poco, buscó en su bolso para conseguir una cajita de cigarrillos que tenía, encendió uno y comenzó a aspirar el humo y a expulsarlo. Genial, estaba funcionando, servía depara terapia para cualquier mal, aunque no era lo mejor para su salud.

— ¡Isabella, ya es tiempo! —Llamó alguien en la puerta, era la voz de Davinia, que luego de unos minutos entró al lugar y consiguió a su amiga con el cigarrillo en los labios—. No invitas, ¿eh? —sonrió ampliamente, estirando su mano en dirección a Isabella, para que esta le entregara el cigarrillo, Bella se lo tendió y la otra muchacha también fumó un poco para luego deshacerse del cigarro en un cenicero.

—Vamos, que cuando termine de cantar quiero embriagarme —mencionó Bella sonriendo y acomodando su vestido y su cabello, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Davinia hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Ya lo dijiste! —exclamó la muchacha, jalando del brazo a su amiga y llevándola fuera del camerino con emoción. Isabella borró su cálida sonrisa a un comportamiento más déspota, suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos de nuevo, aquella sensación de ser observada se hizo presente por segunda vez, y era obvio, pues estaba ahora en el escenario, tomando su guitarra y sentándose en el banquillo donde anteriormente había permanecido junto al pianista; volvió a suspirar y comenzó.

Nuevamente el lugar fue invadido solamente con la musical voz de Isabella, que al mismo tiempo tocaba su guitarra con naturalidad, ella lo hacía desde hacía tiempo, pero lo de cantar era muchísimo más reciente, antes creía que era estúpido, y que no tenía talento, pero cuando muchos la habían animado, ella misma se había creído aquello, cantaba hermoso y lo sabía. Ella también tenía sus momentos melancólicos, se sentía poca cosa, se sentía inferior y menospreciada, ella no aparentaba aquello, pero le dolía. Se sentía miserable y eso le causaba miedo, no quería que se aprovecharan de sus temores, por eso no los demostraba. Viviendo con una máscara de una personalidad que antes no era la suya, Isabella humillaba, maltrataba y despreciaba a las personas que le recordaban a su pasado; odiaba a Angela y a Valerie, porque ella era como esas dos, y verlas era como ver su reflejo en el pasado, era como devolver el tiempo y mirar aquel brillo en sus ojos de una niña inocente que sueña con el amor verdadero. Como decía la canción que cantaba, su vida no era un cuento de hadas, ella no era una princesa y no había un príncipe, solo existían miedos, cobardías y sufrimiento, también lágrimas, desprecio y, sobre cualquier otra cosa, rencor.

Los aplausos la habían sacado de sus pensamientos, Isabella un poco aturdida, levantó la vista y se percató de que ya había culminado el tema; sorprendida, se levantó del banquillo y sonrió falsamente. La canción la había interpretado bien, aunque no le había prestado mucha atención, era como si su cerebro estuviera programado para cantar, como si ella fuera un robot, eso la sorprendió, si aquello era así, no era tan difícil ganarse la vida en la música. Por supuesto, estaba equivocada.

Un poco lejos, un chico murmuró un _"Es buena, pero no lo suficiente",_ mientras expulsaba el humo de su cigarrillo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Más lejos de este, otro hombre también observaba con interés a Isabella, pero al contrario del primero, solo susurró _"Es perfecta, para mí"_. Isabella no se enteró de aquello, de momento.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Marbelle al ver a su sobrina un poco afligida, recordar, le traía más melancolía de la que le gustaría demostrar a los demás—. Estás muy pálida. —La mujer se aproximó un poco a su sobrina y le tocó la frente con la palma de su mano, la chica puso los ojos en blanco y luego frunció el ceño. En realidad, no estaba tan bien como debería.

—Estoy cansada. —Mintió fácilmente, era algo que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, la mujer asintió y buscó con la mirada a Davinia, que también se acercaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Chicas, en unos diez minutos nos vamos —informó Mar dirigiéndose a ambas adolescentes—, Davi, busca a tu hermana, yo le diré a Benjamín que se haga cargo de esto.

Davinia asintió y se dirigió en busca de su hermana, Bella se sentó nuevamente en un taburete aún con su guitarra cerca. —Habla con Benjamín, yo te espero aquí.

Marbelle la miró un poco preocupada pero no dijo nada, se fue en busca del hombre mientras su sobrina miraba a la nada con el ceño fruncido.

—Uh… ¿Bella? —Una tímida voz a su espalda pronunció su nombre con cuidado, la muchacha se giró un poco y se encontró con Angela Weber sosteniendo una bandeja con varias copas, y en la otra mano, llevaba con cuidado una pequeña servilleta; Bella la miró desconfiada, pues había utilizado su apodo, con mucha naturalidad, eso le molestó.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó monótona Isabella.

—Te han enviado esto. —Con el mismo tono de voz que Isabella había utilizado anteriormente, la muchacha le entregó la servilleta a Bella, la que por inercia, levantó una ceja incrédula—. Me pidieron que te la entregara. —Angela después de decir aquello se retiró y siguió con su trabajo.

_¿Qué rayos es esto?_ —Se preguntó Isabella mentalmente, mientras desdoblaba un poco la servilleta con algo de curiosidad, pero también aprensión. ¿Qué tal si habían puesto algún tipo de droga en aquel papel para llevársela y…? existía esa posibilidad, pero ya era tarde, porque sostenía aquello en sus manos para evitar lo que sea que le quisieran hacer.

_¡Vamos Bella, no seas cobarde!_

Con cuidado, Isabella comenzó a leer aquel papel. La verdad, aquello no era la primera vez que le pasaba, luego de leer, sonrió con burla y arrugó el papel para luego lanzarlo, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

"_Me has dejado impresionado, si te interesa, podemos tomar algo algún día y platicar, si aceptas, llámame, sino, solo deshazte de esta nota, pero te advierto, que insistiré igualmente. John McQueen." _

Más abajo había dejado su número telefónico, lo que le causó más gracia a Bella fue la "amenaza" que también había colocado, ¿insistiría?, ¡pues no le importaba! Al leer la nota intuía que era uno de esos hombres que seducían hasta a una escoba con minifalda, con ella se había equivocado, porque ella no era igual que las demás, _¡a Isabella Marie Hale Swan nadie la seduce, y menos un maldito mujeriego!_, exclamó mentalmente, aún sonriendo.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, Mar regresó con Valerie y Davi, las que se mostraron un poco preocupadas por Isabella al enterarse de su malestar, que no era nada grave para Bella, pues estaba acostumbrada a aquellos cambios de humor, odiaba que aquello le ocurriera, pero pasaba que no le quedaba más remedio que soportarlo.

— ¡Seguramente te has embriagado! —exclamó Valerie cuando salían del lugar, ya se habían cambiado de ropa por una más cómoda, solo tenían que tomar un taxi e irse al departamento de Mar, que quedaba a unos veinte minutos del bar. Isabella se llenó de coraje, odiaba a esa chica, ¿con qué derecho le recriminaba si bebía o no bebía?, ¡eso era asunto de ella!, _maldita mosquita muerta._

—Nos es tu puto problema, _Valerie._ —Bella dijo aburrida, como si su grosería fuera lo más natural del mundo; sabía que Valerie no le respondería, al igual que Angela. Efectivamente, Valerie se quedó callada, pero Davi le dio un codazo a Bella a modo de desaprobación, Isabella volvió a rodar los ojos en la noche.

—No, Bella es verdad. —Esta vez fue Mar en opinar—. Bebiste mucho, o quizá sea otra cosa que tienes, y no nos quieres contar. Hay veces que estás muy extraña, ¿seguro que todo está bien, cariño? —A ella no le podía contestar como lo había hecho con Valerie, Marbelle era su tía, la única que tenía, su cómplice y su apoyo, su segunda madre. No, no podía decir nada, ni tampoco contarle qué era lo que le atormentaba.

—No pasa nada, tía —respondió cansadamente, la mujer asintió no muy convencida, Davinia miraba a Bella con cierta sospecha, pues intuía que había algo más. Marbelle marcó un número en su móvil para pedir un taxi, mientras esperaban que este llegara, Valerie y Davinia comenzaron a platicar entre ellas, Bella perdida en sus pensamientos, y Marbelle tratando descifrar qué era lo que le tenía así a su sobrina.

El rugido de una motocicleta las sobresaltó a las cuatro mujeres que se encontraban fuera del bar; un hombre alto y con un casco en su cabeza prácticamente iba a arrollarlas con la moto, afortunadamente las mujeres lograron quitarse del camino del hombre, quien aparentaba que solamente quería darles un susto, ellas habían emitido un gritito cada una, y él se había carcajeado por lo bajo, todos los presentes lo notaron.

—Estás demente, ¿o qué mierda tienes?, ¡idiota! —exclamó Isabella molesta, con intenciones de acercarse al hombre, que parecía ser solo un muchacho; él había frenado en seco, pero las mujeres no podían ver la expresión de su rostro. Marbelle al ver las intensiones de su sobrina la sostuvo del brazo, pues sabía que el muchacho estaba pasado de tragos.

—Mis disculpas señoritas —habló una voz juvenil y musical, aunque por el tono, todas dedujeron que estaba sonriendo—. Pero como ustedes ya saben, en donde están, pasan los automóviles, o en mi caso, las motos, tengan más cuidado la próxima vez.

Isabella emitió un gruñido y tuvo ganas de lanzársele encima al tipo ese que hablaba con tal autoridad que le apeteció sacarle los ojos. — ¡Maldito, eso no te da derecho a querer matarnos…! —No pudo seguir hablando, porque el muchacho hizo que la motocicleta rugiera escandalosamente y luego se fue velozmente del lugar—. ¡Maldito hijo de…!

—Cálmate Bella, no vale la pena —mencionó Mar notando como al fin el taxi aparecía en el lugar.

— ¡Claro que no vale la pena! —Volvió a exclamar Isabella—. ¡Pero tampoco iba a quedarme yo callada!

Y así siguió Isabella descargando su furia en los veinte minutos que tardaban en llegar al departamento, que si el hombre era un desgraciado, que seguramente era un bueno para nada, que era un borracho de mierda, y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que un día amaneciera… _impotente._

—Me irás a matar, pero ese hombre se ve que es sexy —argumentó Davi interrumpiendo el montón de groserías de parte de Isabella hacia el hombre de la motocicleta—. ¡Además amo los tipos con motos!

—Mierda, lo que me faltaba —dijo Bella tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, fingiendo desesperación, aunque la ira ya se le estaba pasando.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Marbelle todavía preocupada; Isabella asintió y posteriormente, entraron al departamento donde se quedarían todas hasta el lunes. Valerie no había hablado en todo el camino e Isabella le daba gracias al cielo por eso.

Al entrar al departamento lo primero que hicieron fue ducharse; la primera en entrar había sido Bella, pues insistió en que lo necesitaba con urgencia. Aquel día había sido muy extraño, porque tenía un presentimiento nada claro, y sentía miedo; además, había recordado algo que le dolía, y se sentía despreciable. El agua fría cayó por su cuerpo desnudo, Bella estaba con su mente en otro lugar, en recuerdos desagradables: sus primeros días en la secundaría, su fiesta de quince años a la que casi nadie fue y, finalmente, los quince años de Jessica Stanley, a donde milagrosamente había sido invitada. Isabella negó con la cabeza, lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta no podía recordarlo, aunque en sí casi no recordaba mucho, pero sabía lo que había ocurrido. Sollozó, otra vez derrumbándose, ¿acaso aquello no iba a acabar nunca?, por supuesto que no, ella viviría con eso, estaba convencida que nunca encontraría la paz en su alma oscura y dañada. Sus lágrimas se mesclaron con el agua que caía por su rostro y mojaba todo su cuerpo. Su alma pedía a gritos que fuera salvada, pero Isabella pensaba en que eso jamás sería posible, su alma y su corazón con cada respiración, se iba destruyendo. Diez minutos, veinte, treinta e Isabella no salía del baño. El agua seguía cayendo sobre ella, sentada en el piso frio del baño, con su mentón apoyado en sus rodillas, estaba atormentada. Nadie podría entenderla, ella pensaba eso, sin saber, que había personas que la apoyarían sin dudar ni un segundo.

Isabella había cometido un error al callar, al guardar silencio, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

— ¡Isabella! ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó la voz de la tía Marbelle fuera del baño. Bella negó con la cabeza aún llorando, no, no estaba bien, nunca lo estaba, y nunca lo estaría.

— ¡Sí, ya salgo! —exclamó la chica, ni se le notó haber estado llorando. Limpió sus lágrimas, y cerró la llave del agua, tomó una toalla y la envolvió en su cuerpo. Su voz pudo mentir, pero su rostro no lo haría, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo dio un respingo, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y entristecidos, sus mejillas y también su nariz más sonrojadas de lo normal. Tendría que buscar algún tipo de excusa, aunque su subconsciente el indicaba que dijera la verdad.

_¡No!, ¡no lo haré!_

Secó su cabello y se colocó una crema, luego de unos segundos, salió tranquilamente y al ver que no había nadie, rápidamente se fue a la habitación de su tía para vestirse. Se colocó un pijama nada atrevido. Cuando salió por agua a la cocina, Marbelle y Davinia la esperaban sentadas, ambas con sus piernas cruzadas en un sillón.

—Ahora sí vas a decirnos qué es lo que te pasa —indicó Davinia muy seria—. Mi hermana se está duchando y tardará más de lo que tú tardaste. —Isabella miró a las dos mujeres con una ceja levantada, pero no mencionó palabra alguna. Se presentó un silencio momentáneo, que fue interrumpido por Marbelle.

—Te conocemos, y sabemos que algo pasa, sé que estuvimos separadas por muchos años, pero igualmente te conozco —habló la mujer rubia lentamente—. Creo que es tiempo, a veces estás muy rara, chica. ¿Estás enamorada?

— ¡No, mierda, claro que no! —exclamó Isabella alzando la voz, aquello era una barbaridad. La chica se dirigió a la pequeña nevera y se sirvió agua en un vaso de vidrio, bebió un poco ante la mirada expectante de cada una de las mujeres, que esperaban preocupadas por algún tipo de explicación. Bella resopló y negó con la cabeza, no iba a contarles.

—Vamos Bella. —Le incitó Davinia en tono de suplica—. Estuviste llorando, ¡mira tus ojos!, además cuando cantaste te pusiste muy rara, y no es la primera vez que ocurre, desde que te conozco eres así, hay veces que te pierdes y no vas a clases, y cuando se trata de chicos, los ignoras como si fueran lo peor.

—Es que son lo peor —explicó Bella burlonamente.

—No todos son así —replicó Marbelle negando con la cabeza—. Eres muy joven para pensar de esa forma.

Isabella quiso responderle que la madurez no se trataba de la edad sino de las experiencias y el dolor que había vivido; pero tuvo que callarse, pues si decía aquello empeoraría todo.

— ¿Vas a hablar o no?, puedes contar conmigo Bella, mira… —Davinia se acercó a Isabella y la tomó de las manos para llevarla al sillón donde anteriormente estaba sentada, esta se sentó en medio de las dos mujeres un poco asustada—. Sé que no soy la mejor influencia del mundo, que quizá no pueda darte los mejores concejos, pero sé escuchar, y lo más importante, es que me preocupas, te considero como a una hermana, y desde que te conocí siento que has sufrido por algo, no es bueno que guardes todo, confía en nosotras, estamos preocupadas.

Bella sintió como el muy conocido nudo se apoderaba en su garganta, ¡otra vez no!, ella no quería llorar delante de nadie, no quería sentirse inferior, si les contaba pensarían que era más débil de lo que aparentaba. Sin embargo por otra parte quería hablar, quería desahogarse, muchas veces había tenido aquella charla con su madre, pero a ella no iba a contarle, porque podría ocasionarle un dolor más grande del que ella misma sentía, era su madre, no podría preocuparla de ese modo.

—Miren yo… no sé si pueda soportarlo… pero lo hare. —Se decidió con la voz entrecortada; las dos mujeres se preocuparon mucho, muchísimo en realidad y asintieron mientras apretaban cada una las manos de Isabella.

Con innumerables lágrimas en los ojos, Isabella abrió su corazón después de tanto tiempo; mostró sus sentimientos y sus temores delante de las dos mujeres que escuchaban su relato con dolor y pena; la chica que muchas veces había demostrado ser fuerte y decidida, tenía motivos para derrumbarse y no querer seguir luchando por sus sueños; la muchacha, muchas veces déspota y malcriada, era más frágil que un pétalo de rosas, su corazón estaba tan lleno de grietas de dolor que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría en miles de pedazos. Eran tantos sentimientos unidos en aquella sala donde las tres mujeres revivían los hechos de hacía dos años, que Isabella se sintió golpeada por el pavor nuevamente, nunca le gustaba recordar aquello, puesto a que habían cosas que no tenía muy claras y eso la desesperaba siempre. Sollozos y temores, estremecimientos, heridas y asco. Marbelle y Davinia admiraban a Bella y harían cualquier cosa por borrar aquel tormentoso pasado que la marcó por siempre y también la llenó de desprecio hacia ella misma y hacia los demás; también de rencor y mediocridad.

Isabella Hale no sabía que el amor podía sanarla y hacerla conocer sentimientos pulcros, hermosos y especiales, ella no sabía que en un futuro dos hombres, de alguno u otro modo, matarían por desaparecer sus miedos y sufrimientos; el amor no la haría débil como ella pensaba, era el miedo a amar el que la convertía en una persona cobarde. Pero aquella cobardía le traería enseñanzas y lecciones, a ella y a otras personas más.

_«Las luchas que enfrento,_

_Las opciones que tomo_

_Tal vez me golpeen_

_Pero, no me romperé_

_Tal vez no lo sepa,_

_Pero estos son los momentos que, voy a recordar más,_

_Que solo tengo que seguir_

_Y que debo ser más fuerte»_

* * *

_Primer Capítulo arriba. ¿Qué les pareció? Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, y favoritos, ¡me alegra que les guste mi idea!, debo decir que, la historia del pasado de Isabella, estará en el segundo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado el comienzo y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, sugerencias y hasta críticas. ¿Qué creen que fue lo que le ocurrió a Isabella? ¿Cómo creen que ella llegará a la cima de la fama? ¿algún día Isabella enfrentará sus demonios? Besitoss y feliz día de San Valentín, nos leemos pronto._

_Day. (:_


	3. Capítulo 2: Fantasmas del pasado

******_Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, excluyendo a "John McQueen" (Joseph Morgan)que es de mi total imaginación. Las canciones interpretadas por Bella, tampoco me pertenecen. La trama de la historia es totalmente mía. Espero que les guste._**

* * *

**_Primer trailer del fic en:_**

**_www .youtu be watch ? v = Sq pZi w3g v3w & feature = yo u tu . be (Uniendo los espacios)_**

* * *

**_Edward/Bella/John._**

"_**Oscura tentación"**_

_**Summary:** Su destino: conocer a dos hombres el mismo día, uno frío y poderoso y el otro, un joven apasionado y rebelde. Bella es una joven con un solo propósito en la vida, el cual es cantar, ser famosa y aclamada por muchos, aunque para lograrlo, deberá pasar por varias pruebas, varios sentimientos y cambios. La música es la expresión de sentimientos pulcros, no es ni un capricho ni mucho menos algo superficial, la música se trata de sentirla, amarla, la música es una pasión._

_Dos hombres que no planearon que Isabella, se convirtiera en la oscura tentación de ambos._

* * *

**_Beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Fantasmas del pasado"**

_«Detrás de sonrisas engreídas y falsas,_

_Se ocultan las más tristes lágrimas._

_Detrás de corazones fríos, y oscuros_

_Se encuentran dolorosos secretos,_

_Y los temibles fantasmas del pasado...»_

_..._

___Dos años antes_

Superficialidad… Los hombres dirían que las mujeres son mucho más superficiales que ellos, quizá es cierto, quizá no. Existe un nivel, pero la mayoría de las mujeres son superficiales por los prejuicios insensibles de los hombres, y en ocasiones se invierten los papeles. Igualmente la superficialidad existe. Por desgracia, desde la adolescencia nos vemos envueltos en aquello y es completamente incómodo, mayormente para las personas que son humilladas y molestadas por su aspecto físico. Bella Hale Swan era una de esas chicas. Con su timidez y su personalidad había sido molestada por las chicas más coquetas y plásticas de su clase, también por los chicos, que nunca se comportaban como caballeros con las chicas. Viviendo bajo los insultos de todas esas personas inmaduras, ella había mantenido su cabeza en alto. Isabella comenzó a recordar.

_«Cállate estúpida flacucha de mierda»_

_«No tienes ni en qué caerte muerta»_

_« ¡Miren a Bellie-Flaca-bulímica!»_

.

.

_Hora del almuerzo y no tenía mucho dinero para comprar lo que le apetecía, estaba hambrienta, pero sólo tenía para una hamburguesa y una botella de agua. A su papá no le estaba yendo muy bien en el trabajo, a Renée la habían despedido y a ella no la dejaban trabajar aún, eso le parecía injusto, pues a Rose sí que le permitían trabajar y comprarse ella misma sus cosas. "Si trabajas descuidarás tus estudios", eso era lo que siempre obtenía como respuesta cuando planteaba la idea de trabajar. Ella tenía catorce y estaba pequeña, pero necesitaba sus cosas, no era muy ambiciosa en ese entonces, pero sí necesitaba conseguir por si misma lo que deseaba. Era algo orgullosa, y también quería ayudar. Era incómodo que cuando necesitaba algo tenía que pedirle dinero a sus padres para que estos le respondieran "No hija, ahora no tengo nada"; y cuando se trataba de ropa, era aún peor: "Ya te he comprado lo que necesitas, a ti y a tu hermana". Isabella siempre veía a sus compañeras bien vestidas y éstas presumían sus ventajas al tener más dinero que ella, eso era lo malo de estudiar en un colegio privado, ella no podía fingir algo que no tenía, aunque quisiera. Además, el hecho de ser becada tampoco ayudaba en nada._

— _¡Muévete chica, estorbas! —Escuchó que alguien decía detrás de ella. Isabella no quiso mirarla, ella solo quería pasar desapercibida, pues cuando la notaban sólo era para molestarla._

—_Sabía que esa chica era bulímica. —Otro comentario, era la voz de una chica, su voz era algo chillona, incluso nasal. A Bella le causó gracia y sonrió, algo que le trajo problemas._

—_Mira Luisa, esta estúpida se está burlando. —Una de las acompañantes de la chillona, llamada Luisa, dijo en voz baja. Bella aceleró el paso, con la bandeja del almuerzo en sus manos y su mochila colgándole del hombro. Sin embargo, las chicas lograron alcanzarla y se interpusieron en su camino. Una era Luisa, castaña y muy bajita, con ojos marrones y nariz pequeña; la otra era más morena que la primera y la tercera era una rubia. Las tres miraban a Bella con sus ojos entrecerrados._

— _¿De qué mierda te ríes? —preguntó Luisa aproximándose hasta Isabella._

— _¿Y-yo? —preguntó Isabella alzando una ceja, algo muy común en ella a pesar de su timidez._

— _¡Sí tú, estúpida! —exclamó la muchacha, todos los ojos de los presentes se posaron en las cuatro chicas que se encontraban en medio de la cafetería. Isabella quiso salir corriendo, odiaba llamar la atención._

—_Eh… ¿De nada? —Aquello no había sonado convincente, pareció una pregunta, algo ocasionado por los nervios—. Y-yo… sólo… s-sonreí._

— _¡Mira bulímica de mierda…! —exclamó nuevamente la muchacha. Isabella frunció el ceño, ¿bulímica? Ella no tenía ningún problema alimenticio, simplemente su organismo era así, su cuerpo era delgado, apenas se estaba desarrollando—. Si llego a saber que te estabas burlando de mí voz ¡hago que te pongan de patitas en la calle! _

_Bella quiso rodar los ojos, pero sólo se limitó a asentir e irse a su lugar de siempre para almorzar. Aunque por dentro, estuvo pensando cuáles hubieran sido las mejores respuestas para poner a esa en su lugar, cosas que no fue capaz de decir._

_._

_._

Isabella Hale miraba ensimismada por la ventana del salón de clases de biología, donde todos los estudiantes esperaban al profesor para que este les hiciera el examen que tenían pautado. Muchos estaban nerviosos, otros tranquilos y los más despreocupados no dejaban de platicar sobre la fiesta que se avecinaba: los quince años de Jessica Stanley, la más "popular" del colegio. Isabella evidentemente no había sido invitada y ella estaba completamente segura de que nunca la tomarían en cuenta. No podía decir que no le importaba, ni tan si quiera pensarlo, porque sí le interesaba la fiesta. Le gustaban las reuniones, la música y bailar, aunque muchos en la escuela pensaran que no sabía ni bailar los ojos, se equivocaban; Bella bailaba muy bien aunque nadie la había visto.

— ¿Y ya escogiste la música, Jess? —preguntó una muchacha. Isabella no sabía su nombre, la muchacha vivía y respiraba sólo para estar detrás del trasero de Jessica Stanley, al igual que otras dos más, eran como sus gatas o algo parecido—. ¡Si quieres yo te ayudo!

—Ya todo está preparado, Charlotte —contestó Jessica monótona. Isabella evitaba a toda costa escuchar aquella plática, que se efectuaba a sus espaldas, pero no podía, verdaderamente estaba muy interesada en la fiesta.

—Oh, ¿y ya escogiste lo que James llevará puesto? —Volvió a preguntar la chica.

— ¡Pues claro Charlotte! —exclamó Jessica, haciendo sobresaltar a las chicas a su alrededor, incluso a Isabella.

Bella notó que Jessica estaba algo enojada, se sintió incomoda y más aún cuando notó que se levantaba de su asiento, se acercaba a ella y la miraba fijamente. No era una mirada amable, al contrario, la estaba fulminando con sus ojos color miel.

— ¿Isabella? —mencionó la chica su nombre, casi con repugnancia. Bella se enderezó en su asiento, sorprendida porque la chica sabía su nombre—. Te llamas así, ¿no?

—S-sí. —Isabella tartamudeó tímidamente, pues estaba un poco intimidada por el escrutinio de parte de Jessica hacia su persona—. Bella —corrigió.

—Tengo algo para ti —murmuró Jessica, buscando algo en su bolso de marca. Sacó un sobre rosa, tan pequeño que causaba gracia. Bella lo examinó con la mirada, dubitativa. Jessica estiró el sobrecito hacia Bella para que esta lo aceptara, era una invitación para su fiesta—. Espero verte allá. —Aquello no lo había dicho con amabilidad, sin embargo Isabella no lo había notado por su inocencia.

Con curiosidad y esperanza, Bella examinó la invitación y comenzó a abrirla… sus manos temblorosas y sudadas por la emoción sacaron otro pequeño papel, que decía en letras elegantes y doradas:

_Madeline y August Stanley_

_se complacen en invitar a usted y a su_

_apreciable familia, a los Quince_

_Años de su hija_

"_Jessica M. Stanley"_

Bella leyó aquello con ilusión, más abajo en la tarjeta especificaba la dirección y la hora de la fiesta. Sería en la gran casa de los Stanley donde se celebrarían los dulces quince años de la muchacha. ¿Por qué la invitaron? Nunca la habían tomado en cuenta para algo así, de hecho, cuando celebraron su fiesta, pocos asistieron y ella los había invitado. ¿Por qué la consideraron? ¿Iría? ¡Claro que iría! Era la primera vez que la invitaban y no iba a ser grosera, además quería ir, no soportaba escuchar las pláticas de las chicas los lunes cuando hablaban sobre las fiestas a las que habían asistido el fin de semana. ¡Ahora ella también formaría parte de esas pláticas! Tenía que ir, necesitaba hacerlo y conocer a más personas, quizá se llevaría a Rose para que la acompañara.

—Bella te estoy hablando —habló un chico a su lado, Isabella dirigió su atención al chico cabello color miel que le sonreía abiertamente. _¿Qué pasa hoy, que todos me hablan? _se preguntó a sí misma confundida—. ¿No te molesta que me siente aquí contigo? Digo, el puesto siempre está vacío y…

— ¡Claro! —Le interrumpió Isabella. Realmente el muchacho era muy guapo, muchísimo. Tenía su cabello algo largo y despeinado color miel, ojos azules y una gran sonrisa, casi contagiosa—. N-no hay problema.

—Bueno, ya que insistes. —El desconocido bromeó acomodando sus cuadernos y libros en la mesa que compartiría con Isabella durante el examen. Era extraño pero Isabella no lo había visto, era muy guapo, Bella se sonrojó—. ¿Hice algo…? —Preguntó refiriéndose al repentino enrojecimiento de la muchacha. La sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó.

—N-no… no, es que… tengo _calor_. —Mintió estúpidamente, evadiendo la mirada del muchacho—. ¿T-tú… eres nuevo? —preguntó para cambiar el tema. El chico soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno no tanto. Tengo dos semanas acá —explicó abriendo uno de sus libros, luego dirigió su mirada a Bella—. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Tenemos casi todas las clases juntos.

_Whoa._ _¿En qué mundo vivo? _Se preguntó. Estaba sorprendida, no lo había visto antes, pero al contrario de ella, él sí la había notado. ¿Qué pasaba ese día que todos la tomaban en cuenta? ¿Era el nuevo perfume? o quizá porque llevaba el cabello suelto…

—Uh… lo siento, no te había visto. —Se disculpó apenada. El chico cabello alborotado volvió a sonreír, Isabella supo en ese momento que era una sonrisa sincera.

—Soy Jasper un placer, perdón por no haberme presentado antes. —Extendió su mano en dirección a Isabella, ella la miró desconfiada, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de broma. Insistía en que ese día era muy raro, primero Jessica con su invitación, luego este chico, ¿Qué seguía? ¿James Blunt iba a cantarle '_you're beautiful_' a capela? Isabella sonrió al imaginarse la escena—. Uh… ¿Bella? Creo que se me va a caer la mano si no la estrechas a tiempo.

¡Mierda! Se había quedado perdida nuevamente en su mundo. Isabella se sonrojó otra vez y estrechó su pequeña mano con la de Jasper, quien se burlaba por la torpeza de la chica. _Bueno, al menos se burla en mi cara,_ se consoló en sus adentros.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó dándose cuenta de ese detalle, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? Conocida no era, ni mucho menos popular—, que lenta soy… —pensó en voz alta.

—Escuché cuando hablabas con Jessica. —Jasper se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. ¿Irás a la fiesta? —inquirió interesado, apoyando su mentón en su puño. Isabella se lo quedó mirando, inspeccionando su persona. Era muy alto, incluso sentado se notaba y tenía buen físico ¿qué hacía hablando con ella un chico de esos? No se lo podía creer.

—N-no lo sé… tengo que… pedir permiso —explicó Bella observando la mesa donde reposaban sus cuadernos abiertos.

— ¡Buenos días clase! —habló el profesor Banner, entrando al salón de clases apresuradamente—. Espero se hayan quemado las pestañas, porque esto no está nada fácil —dijo burlescamente, comenzando a repartir los exámenes.

—Decrépito hijo de… —murmuró Jasper sacando sus lápices y sacapuntas. Isabella sólo pudo reírse de lo que Jasper había dicho, el muchacho le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó.

Jessica escuchó toda la plática con el ceño fruncido, sentía envidia aunque Bella no estuviera enterada de eso. Muchos se molestarían por la nueva amistad de Bella y Jasper y a otros les estorbaría el chico nuevo.

El examen fue muy fácil para los dos muchachos. Isabella y Jasper almorzaron juntos hablando trivialidades, entre otras cosas. Jasper tan sólo tenía quince años de edad y venía de Houston, Texas, era muy simpático e intuitivo. A Isabella le pareció un buen chico, pero con lo inocente que era a ella le parecería una buena persona hasta un caníbal.

La plática fue interrumpida por James y sus amigos, Santiago y Marco, que se posicionaron detrás de él con sonrisas burlonas. Los tres eran dos años mayor que Jasper e Isabella

— ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta, Bella? —preguntó James como si fueran dos viejos amigos. Era la primera vez que él le dirigía la palabra a la chica, no podía creerlo. James ignoraba completamente a Jasper y éste hacía lo mismo.

—Eh… e-eso creo… —mencionó distraídamente, otra vez se había quedado sin palabras en el día... primero Jessica, luego Jasper y más tarde, James, ¿qué le estaba pasando a la gente? No podía creerlo.

—Espero que vayas, vamos a divertirnos en grande —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara, guiñándole un ojo a Bella y luego riendo con sus amigos—. De verdad, espero que vayas. —Tomó la mano de la joven entre sus grandes manos y la besó para luego irse con sus amigos a su mesa.

_¿Qué demonios?_

—_Whoa_ ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó Jasper, señalando a James que yacía sentado en el lugar de siempre—, ¿te vas a desmayar o algo?

—No, claro que no —respondió Bella todavía sin creérselo—. Estoy sorprendida…

Pudo ver a Jessica mirarla con recelo y a sus amigas cuchichear entre ellas mientras la observaban. Pudo ver a James guiñarle un ojo en la distancia y a sus amigos sonreírle. Jasper la observaba también pero suspicazmente. Isabella tenía un presentimiento que le decía que algo iba mal. Jessica nunca le había hablado en su vida, ni mucho menos James, ni Santiago, ni Marco. ¡Nunca la habían invitado a una fiesta los chicos más populares de la escuela! ¡Qué guay!

— ¿Irás a la fiesta, Jasper? —inquirió Isabella sonando demasiado ilusionada—, porque yo no me la pierdo por nada.

Dejándose guiar por sus caprichos adolescentes, Bella decidió asistir a toda costa a la fiesta que cambiaría su vida. Jasper la miró confundido, pues la chica había cambiado de actitud desde que James se había acercado a ellos. Él no pensaba que ella fuera una chica de esas… superficiales, pero lo estaba dudando. En efecto, Bella se estaba dejando guiar por sus caprichos, por la actitud de James y Jessica; Bella estaba ilusionada con la idea de estar rodeada de muchos amigos, como estaban ellos. Pero lo que Bella no sabía, era que esos amigos que ansiaba no eran verdaderos.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue contarle a Rosalie lo que le había ocurrido en la escuela, puesto que ese día su hermana no había asistido al colegio porque no tenía clases. La rubia no estuvo muy de acuerdo con eso de la fiesta, ella estudiaba con James y sabía lo lacra que era.

—Bella, creo que no es buena idea que vayas —dijo la rubia severamente. Isabella dejó de buscar en su ropero y miró a su hermana estupefacta—. No sé… no me parece prudente.

— ¡Rosalie! —Exclamó Bella—, ¡claro que es buena idea, además Jessica me invitó! No puedo faltar, tú puedes ir conmigo —explicó, dándose la vuelta y buscando nuevamente en su ropero—. ¿Crees que este vestido me quede bien?

—Bella en serio, no vayas. Además… —Rosalie se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia su hermana— Yo no puedo acompañarte, tengo que trabajar en la tienda hasta las 10.

— ¡Pero Rose! —exclamó Bella enfurruñada—, ¡papá no me dejará ir sin ti! —Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de su hermana. ¡Ella quería ir! El plan principal había sido ir con Rose, con ella si la dejarían ir, era la mayor.

—No, no te dejará —Rosalie se sentó en la cama de su hermana—. Y creo que es lo mejor, yo no confío mucho en James, ni en esa niñita… _Jes-cínica._

Isabella estaba roja del coraje y se miraba en el espejo con los brazos aún cruzados. ¡Ella sí confiaba en ellos! Sólo le decía eso porque no la habían invitado. ¡Sí! Eso era, Rosalie estaba celosa de su hermana. Bella caminó nuevamente a su closet y tomó el vestido color lila que había elegido, sacó unas zapatillas altas de color plateado y los colocó en la cama, todo ante la mirada atenta de su hermana mayor.

—Estás celosa. —Bella dijo concentrada en el vestido—. Sólo porque a ti no te invitaron.

Rosalie la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, aquello era increíble para ella. Bella al notar la reacción de su hermana la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios… sí, estaba celosa.

— ¡Estás loca, Isabella! —Exclamó Rosalie enojada—, ¡jamás sentiría ni una pizca de celos, por Dios! ¡Eres mi hermana! _Sólo te lo estoy diciendo por tu bien._

Isabella no le hizo caso a su hermana, estaba convencida de los celos y envidia de Rose hacia su persona y cuando a Bella se le metía algo en la cabeza, no podían hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—Le pediré permiso a papá y si no me deja ir, pues no voy. —Bella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Rose asintió todavía enojada y posteriormente, salió de la habitación—. ¡¿A qué hora te vas al trabajo?! —preguntó a su hermana.

— ¡A las siete! —contestó ésta bruscamente.

_Perfecto_.

Al pedirle permiso a su padre, este contestó con un rotundo "No" como ella lo había sospechado. Se fue a su habitación enojada, pero luego sonrió con malicia… ya tenía un plan "B" y era escaparse. Ya había cenado y había dicho que se iba a dormir, todo estaba calculado. Se duchó rápidamente y luego se concentró en su maquillaje y peinado. Eran las ocho de la noche, tenía que estar a las nueve y llegar a casa en la madrugada, sólo tenía que tener cuidado y dinero para pagar el taxi.

.

.

—_Whoa_… está usted espectacular, señorita —manifestó Jasper educadamente.

Isabella sonrió ampliamente y se sonrojó. Tenía puesto el vestido lila, corto y ceñido desde el busto hasta la cintura y a partir de allí el vestido caía libremente hasta más arriba de las rodillas de la chica. Salir de la casa no fue tan fácil como había planeado, Renée había intentado hablar con ella y tuvo que hacerse la dormida. Al fin pudo salir cuando sus padres estaban en su habitación, llamó a un taxi que la esperó tres cuadras antes de su casa, tuvo que caminar con sus zapatillas altas hasta allá y subir. Estaba preocupada, nunca había hecho eso, pero sabía que valdría la pena. Odiaba cuando sus padres no le daban permiso, ella no salía casi nunca y cuando quería hacerlo, a todo le buscaban un "pero".

La decoración de la casa era de color rosa pastel, el color que Isabella más odiaba en su vida. Era un color que iba con su personalidad, pero no con ella. Odiaba ese color con todas sus fuerzas. La sala de la casa estaba repleta de gente, igualmente en el jardín y en el porche. Encima de la piscina habían puesto una pista de baile, aquello Isabella lo había notado en cuanto llegó.

Jasper estaba muy guapo y muchas chicas estaban al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Su cabello igual de alborotado, estaba más elegante, pero al mismo tiempo casual; llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y su corbata gris un poco desabrochada.

—Gracias —dijo Bella tímidamente. Jasper sonrió ampliamente y luego le pidió a Bella que se sentaran en una de las mesas que les habían asignado. Ella aceptó, notando como muchas personas la observaban sorprendidos, esa no era la misma Bella de siempre, se veía espectacular—. ¿Jasper?

— ¿Dime? —El muchacho centró su atención en Isabella. Ya se habían sentado en los lugares que había indicado la madre de Jessica.

— ¿Qué opinas de James? —preguntó recordando las palabras de su hermana.

—Uh… ¿James? Pues ¿qué te digo? Sólo llevo dos semanas aquí, Bella. —Jasper respondió confundido—. Pero no confío en él, de momento. —Isabella asintió, eran dos que pensaban lo mismo ¿eso era una pista? Quizá sí, quizá ese muchacho era tan lacra como Rosalie aseguraba. ¿Pero cómo una lacra de esas se la lleva tan bien con Jessica? Aquella niña era toda una _fresa,_ tan delicada, tan estirada…

—Uh… mi hermana piensa… piensa igual —dijo Isabella distraídamente—. Me dijo que no viniera.

— ¿Dijo que no vinieras? —inquirió el chico, interesado.

—S-sí. Ella dijo que no viniera, que no confiaba en ese James —explicó pensativa—. Me dijo que tampoco confiaba en Jessica. —Sonrió al recordar el apodo que Rose había utilizado para Jessica.

—Vaya… por algo ha de ser, ¿no? —preguntó Jasper, bebiendo un poco de su refresco—, a Jessica no la he tratado tanto, para decirte…

— ¿A James sí? —interrogó Bella de repente—, ¿a James si lo has tratado más? —Estaba sorprendida.

—Eh… ¡no! ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Jasper, luego volvió a beber de su refresco. Bella lo miraba suspicaz—, a él tampoco.

Isabella decidió no hablar más del tema, no valía la pena, ella sólo quería divertirse un poco y, como una vez soñó, ganar más amistades.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —propuso Jasper, dejando su bebida a un lado y estirando su mano hacia Bella, para que ésta la tomara. Ella aceptó y juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Todos los presentes miraban a Isabella sorprendidos… ella era muy buena bailando, muchos chicos la miraban con la boca hecha agua, sus movimientos eran muy sensuales, incluso para Jasper, que se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

— ¡Bella, cualquiera que te veía antes diría que eras una mojigata! —Se burló Jasper, hablando por encima de la música.

— ¡Las apariencias engañan! —Solamente respondió la chica sonriendo, para luego seguir bailando.

Cuando regresaron a su mesa, tomaron todo el refresco que quedaban en sus vasos y Jasper decidió ir por más. Bella estaba muy cansada, habían bailado cinco temas seguidos, Jasper no era tan mal bailarín como él decía. No era feo, era muy apuesto y divertido y…

—Creo que te estás divirtiendo, preciosa. —Una voz habló a su espalda, era James. Isabella se estremeció y miró de reojo a James, que luego se dejó ver, sonreía ampliamente, sus facciones juveniles y simpáticas brillaban en la noche.

—S-sí… —Bella no supo que más decir, estaba incomoda, después de todo lo que había oído de él.

— ¿Tímida? Con Jasper no te veías tan tímida… —Insinuó James, alzando una de sus cejas— Te veías muy _cómoda._

—S-sí —repitió Bella, lo que causó que James sonriera.

—Pues no deberías —aconsejó—. Es un recién llegado.

Isabella miró hacia otro sitio, James sonrió y se fue sin decir nada más. Jasper volvió luego de unos veinte minutos y le preguntó cómo estaba, porque se veía algo pálida.

—Estoy bien —respondió solamente—. Voy al baño.

Jasper asintió contrariado y bebió de su refresco nuevamente. Bella se fue al baño y cuando estaba un poco alejada de la mesa donde estaba ubicada con Jasper, pudo ver como James y sus amigos acompañaban a Jasper con unas bebidas.

— ¿James y Jasper? —preguntó en voz alta. Pensaba que no se había hablando nunca, pensaba que no eran amigos, pero al verlos hablar, juntos, dudó.

Lavó sus manos y se miró en el espejo, se retocó el maquillaje y miró la hora, apenas eran las 10:30. Jessica no había bajado aún y no había bailado el vals, Isabella ya sentía la necesidad de marcharse, estaba preocupada, presentía que algo ocurriría.

¡Estúpida!

No debió haber ido, ni desobedecer a sus padres, estaba a tiempo para enmendarlo. Rápidamente se dispuso a salir del baño e ir por un taxi, pero en aquel movimiento rápido sintió un mareo, su vista se había nublado por completo. La chica posó sus manos en su rostro, se apoyó en la pared y se quedó así por quince minutos, esperando que el mareo pasara… pero no era así, este seguía, casi enviándola a la inconsciencia. Veinte minutos en el baño y nada, el mareo seguía y se hacía más y más fuerte para ella. Tanto que la música la escuchaba muy lejos y cada vez veía menos.

— _¡B-Beeella! —_La voz de Jasper se escuchaba lejana para ella, aunque este se encontraba fuera del baño, tocando la puerta preocupado_—. _B-Bella, ¿estás… estás bien?

Quiso hablar, pero no pudo. La inconsciencia iba poco a poco apoderándose de ella, hasta que no supo nada más. Lo último que escuchó, fue la voz de Jasper mencionando su nombre.

.

.

En unos momentos había oscuridad y en otros claridad, escuchaba voces lejanas y risas, gemidos, sonidos extraños. Ella no sentía su cuerpo, ni mucho menos lo que ocurría. Le estaban haciendo lo peor que le podían hacer a una mujer… hombres cobardes y malditos que no merecían nada, cuando son capaces de hacer algo así. Isabella estaba siendo abusada de la forma más cruel y cobarde. Y eso había cambiado todo de ella. Muchos habían cooperado para destruirla, muchos habían deseado hacerle aquello y se habían salido con la suya. La estaban matando, aunque no físicamente, pero cuando despertara, el alma de esa chica ya no estaría, o por lo menos, sólo habría oscuridad.

.

.

Despertó cuando el sol se infiltraba por la ventana, en una cama desconocida, al igual que la habitación; sentía sus parpados pesados y su cuerpo adolorido. Su cabeza dolía y estaba confundida. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? No tardó nada en descubrirlo. De un respigo se levantó, observó a su alrededor, estaba sola, arropada y… ¿desnuda? ¡Mierda! Se tapó rápidamente y vio que a su lado yacía tendido su vestido, sus zapatillas y dinero. Observó todo y luego su cuerpo. Infinitas lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos. No, no podía ser, no, a ella no. Sollozó audiblemente y tapó su cara con sus manos, llorando amargamente.

Miedo, tristeza, asco y pena… ¿por qué le hicieron aquello? Sollozó repetidas veces mientras las lágrimas caían como cascadas por sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas, trasmitiendo su dolor. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber ido? Habían abusado de ella, lo sentía, le dolía, le pesaba. El primer nombre que vino a su mente fue James y, por si fuera poco, Jasper. Aquellos dos lo habían planeado todo, aquellos dos fueron y ella había creído todo el circo que montaron. Jasper la había drogado y luego James llegó para burlarse, cuando le había advertido él mismo ya era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba en sus sucias manos, a su merced, como un objeto sexual, el que sólo utilizaron para satisfacerse, el que humillaron y doblegaron a su gusto. La habían jodido, le habían jodido la vida. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella pensaba que algún día, quizá no muy lejano, Jasper se convertiría en un amigo o algo más… ¡Qué idiota fue! Jasper, James y los demás se burlaron a carcajadas de ella. Además, seguramente todos habían abusado de ella. Golpeó la cama con sus pequeños puños cerrados con rabia, gritó sin importarle dónde estaba, si la escuchaban, le importaba una mierda. Gritó una vez más, con lágrimas en los ojos y un odio que crecía en su corazón poco a poco destrozado. Los sueños se iban, los anhelos, todo desaparecía, y era sustituido por rencor y el más puro odio, oscuros sentimientos y oscuras amarguras… las lágrimas y los gritos no eran suficientes para sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntó con aquel nudo en su garganta, ¿por qué? ¿Ella merecía aquello? No, ninguna mujer, así fuera la peor de todas lo merecía, ni siquiera una perra merecía aquel daño. Bella se golpeaba mentalmente una y otra vez por haber caído en esa trampa, fue tan estúpida, tan inocente. ¿Cómo pudo creer que iban a ser tan amables con ella? Siempre fue la estúpida nerd y flacucha Bella, la que todos pisoteaban, la que todos maltrataban y de la que se burlaban, eso no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana. La había destruido, habían logrado matarla por dentro, aquello fue la más grande humillación y daño que había recibido, preferiría los gritos, la miseria, los golpes, las groserías, pero eso no. Eso no se lo deseaba a nadie.

_¿Cómo pudo llegar la humanidad a esto?_ Se preguntó internamente; la maldad y el odio crecían, consumían a todo ser humano… El odio se iba trasmitiendo como si se tratase de una enfermedad contagiosa, el odio fluye y crece a lo largo de los días, las personas sin sentimientos aumentan, crecen los maltratos y por ende, todos los seres humanos nos convertimos en seres despreciables y no somos despreciables por los golpes que la vida nos da, sino por los golpes que otras personas nos brindan día a día, y poco a poco o de una forma rápida, dependiendo del daño, terminamos causando más dolor del que ya nos habían hecho a nosotros mismos. Si el mundo llegaba a acabarse algún día, Bella estaba segura que los seres humanos seríamos los destructores directos, por el egoísmo y la naturaleza de odiar y causar daño a otros. ¿Para qué tener sentimientos si sabes que algún día te dañarán? Esos eran los sentimientos de Isabella conforme lloraba, ¿para qué pensar en los demás cuando a ti te destruyen sin ningún tipo de preámbulo? Sin tapujos, sin algún tipo de consideración hacia la víctima de aquella crueldad. Ellos no tenían sentimientos, y los de ella los habían destruido, esa era la ley de esos hombres, destruir lo que ellos no tenían.

Lágrimas, sollozos, odio…

_Solo quisiera morirme, ¿por qué no me mataron de una maldita vez?_

.

.

—Rose. —Bella, luego de haber salido de esa casa, llamó a su hermana para que la auxiliara, era la única que podía ayudarla.

— ¡Bella! ¿Dónde demonios estás? —preguntó a rubia con la voz histérica—. ¡Estamos muy preocupados por ti!

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, mientras caminaba por las calles descalza y con muchos dolores en el cuerpo y en el alma.

—Venme a buscar, Rose —pidió llorando. Rosalie del otro lado de la línea se estremeció—. Ven sola, por favor.

—Muy bien, dime dónde estás.

Isabella le indicó a su hermana dónde se encontraba y esta, sin darles ninguna explicación a sus padres, salió al encuentro con su hermana. En donde las dos, habían llorado y habían callado. Bella, a partir de ese día había prometido no decir nada y guardar silencio, para no causarle un dolor a sus padres, ni mucho menos, una decepción. Porque también había sido su culpa. Ella había construido todo. Y ellos la habían maldecido. Así nació su odio, así había nacido su tormento.

* * *

_Espero les haya agradado, aunque fue un poquitín difícil escribir esto, pero me basé en alguien que le pasó esto, y me lo contó. No pude evitar expresar mi opinión sobre algo como esto. Es totalmente triste y lo que causa en una persona lo es más u.u' ¡Pero bueh! ¿Qué opinan? Espero me dejen sus opiniones, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, en el próximo capítulo se volverá a la fecha actual, desde el primer capítulo, este solo es un cap dedicado al pasado de Isabella, para entender el resto de la historia, que gran parte de ella, tendrá que ver con este capítulo, ¿por qué? la respuesta: Jasper._

_ Buenoo, ya dije muucho xD se me ocurrió una idea y espero que me ayuden. Me gustaría, que en sus comentarios, dejaran al final una canción que les gustaría apareciera en el capítulo próximo, una que defina a Isabella o simplemente, una que les guste. ¡Espero quieran ayudarme! Sin más que decir, y esperando gratamente sus lindas opiniones, me despido hasta la próxima semana. ¡Nos leemos!_

_PD: Alguien me preguntó que cada cuanto actualizo. Nena, estoy tratando de hacerlo los jueves o viernes de cada semana. (: ¡Saludos!_


	4. Capítulo 3: La oportunidad

******_Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, excluyendo a "John McQueen" (Joseph Morgan)que es de mi total imaginación. Las canciones interpretadas por Bella, tampoco me pertenecen. La trama de la historia es totalmente mía. Espero que les guste._**

* * *

**_Primer trailer del fic en:_**

**_www .youtu be watch ? v = Sq pZi w3g v3w & feature = yo u tu . be (Uniendo los espacios)_**

* * *

**_Edward/Bella/John._**

"_**Oscura tentación"**_

_**Summary:** Su destino: conocer a dos hombres el mismo día, uno frío y poderoso y el otro, un joven apasionado y rebelde. Bella es una joven con un solo propósito en la vida, el cual es cantar, ser famosa y aclamada por muchos, aunque para lograrlo, deberá pasar por varias pruebas, varios sentimientos y cambios. La música es la expresión de sentimientos pulcros, no es ni un capricho ni mucho menos algo superficial, la música se trata de sentirla, amarla, la música es una pasión._

_Dos hombres que no planearon que Isabella, se convirtiera en la oscura tentación de ambos._

* * *

**_Beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction._**

* * *

**CANCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO  
(FRASE DEL PRINCIPIO)**

**SHATERRED -TRADING YESTERDAY.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "La oportunidad"**

_Ayer morí, mañana sangraré_

_En la caída de la luz solar_

_El futuro se abre de par en par más allá del creer…_

_..._

_Phoenix, Arizona. Enero 16, de 2011_.

Su cabeza dolía, eso fue lo primero que sintió al despertarse, sus sienes palpitaban repetidas veces, más de lo normal. Suspiró e intentó dormir más; sin embargo su intento fue en vano, pues el sol ya se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación donde dormía. Recordó que al día siguiente regresaría a casa de sus padres y eso la enervó. Ansiaba quedarse unos días más con Marbelle, su tía, ya que aún no había superado completamente el haber contado su experiencia en voz alta. _Volverán a preguntarme qué me ocurre y no quiero volver a mentirles,_ pensó tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, porque aquello le llenaba de angustia. Recordaba el rostro de su madre al preguntar siempre_ "¿qué tienes mi niña?" _y ella, siempre para aparentar ser fuerte y enfatizar sus palabras, respondía un simple y frío "_No me pasa nada, mamá"_. Sabía que Renée nunca le creía, pero Bella tampoco iba a retractarse y contarle con detalles el porqué de su depresión, no era necesario hablar de aquello una tercera vez, mucho menos con su madre, ni con su padre.

Suspiró y en ese instante decidió que era mejor estar levantada que acostada. Era domingo y ya la tarde se avecinaba, pues eran más de las once de la mañana. Su dolor se debía a todo lo que había ocurrido el día sábado, con su amiga, su tía y… _Valerie_, no sabía ni por qué había estado con esa mosquita muerta, habían ido al bar nuevamente para tratar de distraerse de lo ocurrido el viernes en la noche. Se habían embriagado y Benjamín las había traído a las cuatro cuando ya sólo decían estupideces e incoherencias, además Isabella le había echado en cara al hombre lo buena que estaba y que nunca sería suya. Marbelle se había carcajeado por aquello como loca y a Davinia le dio por armar un berrinche porque aún no tenía galán. Habían hecho el ridículo e Isabella lo sabía, pero eso la aliviaba porque había conseguido olvidar, así sea en manos del alcohol.

Se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha y lavó sus dientes. Mientras hacía aquello, observó detalladamente su rostro en el espejo: tenía una capa de color morado remarcada, mucho en realidad, debajo de sus ojos. Sonrió divertida, pues en ese instante recordó todo lo que había hecho, su tía y su amiga sabían cómo hacerla sentir mejor y lo agradecía. Peinó su cabello, se vistió con ropa de estar en casa y salió a la cocina dispuesta a comer algo, pues su estómago ya rugía suplicando por alimento. Al salir, se encontró a Marbelle y a Benjamín platicando en la pequeña sala de estar del departamento de la mujer. A ambos los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y comenzó a buscar comida, mientras el hombre la miraba extrañado, pues aún tenía presente en su mente las palabras que Isabella le había dicho. _"Mira muy bien mi cuerpo pedazo de imbécil, ¡míralo! Porque sólo lo mirarás, yo jamás seré tuya, ni de nadie"._ Sus palabras, aunque eran las de una muchacha ebria, salían con tal fluidez y odio que Benjamín se estremeció, no había podido dormir por aquello… era cierto que en un principio había tenido malos pensamientos por culpa de Bella, pero no pensaba que ella iba a darse cuenta.

Marbelle y su acompañante siguieron platicando sobre algo del bar, cosa que a Isabella no le interesaba; por lo cual, la joven preparó unos huevos, buscó leche y comió pan tostado tan rápido que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Tenía mucha hambre y sed.

—Mi niña, tus padres han llamado —comentó Marbelle momentáneamente. Isabella frunció el ceño, seguramente querían que ella volviera o les llamara—. Tu madre me ha dicho que la llames, que Rosalie ha intentado localizarte desde ayer y no ha podido, parece que es importante. —Eso no se lo esperaba.

La chica dejó los trastos en el fregadero y antes de dirigirse a la habitación en busca de su móvil murmuró.

—Espero no le hayas contado nada. —Aquello no era una orden, era una súplica.

—No lo haré, tranquila. —Marbelle le sonrió con un poco de tristeza. Benjamín, que se encontraba allí aún, miró a las dos mujeres dubitativo.

Isabella asintió y se fue finalmente a llamar a sus padres, aunque sabía la pregunta que le esperaba.

Luego de saludos cariñosos y algunos suspiros incontrolables por parte de Bella, Renée hizo la pregunta de siempre.

— ¿Estás bien, mi niña? —interrogó con voz preocupada. Isabella puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, también sintió una aprensión en su pecho, la que siempre sentía cuando su madre le preguntaba lo mismo.

—De maravilla, mami —respondió la chica con naturalidad—. Más tarde iré con Davi a estudiar a su casa —mintió mirándose las uñas y luego enrollando su cabello—. ¿Cómo está papá? Dile que no se preocupe por mí, que tía Mar me cuida. Mañana luego de ir a clases estaré con ustedes.

Su mamá guardó silencio por unos minutos, pues no sabía exactamente qué era lo que diría

—Está bien… aunque me ha avisado que mañana tendrá que viajar, no lo verás en días Bella, ¿no quieres venirte antes? —preguntó Reneé lentamente—. Es que quiere verte y me dice que sería mejor que te vinieras.

Isabella supo que se armaría un problema. Primero, ella no podía verlos porque aún estaba afectada por lo del viernes. Segundo, porque había quedado con Davinia en estudiar durante la noche. Y tercero, porque no quería mirarlos a los ojos, ellos verían que la careta, que había construido durante mucho tiempo, no estaba por haber contado su más oscuro y doloroso secreto. No, definitivamente no podía verlos hasta mañana.

—No mamá, es imposible, tengo que estudiar. —Trató de razonar con ella.

—Pues dile a Davi que se quede aquí en casa —argumentó su madre para convencerla—, así estudias y estás con tu padre.

—Pásame a papá —pidió Isabella un tanto fastidiada, odiaba que le llevaran la contraria, incluso sus padres—. No puedo ir ahora, entonces hablaré con él. Cuando regrese del viaje estaré en casa y compartiré con él, pero ahora no puedo. Mamá siempre estoy con ustedes, por unos días que no lo vea ¿qué ocurrirá?

A Renée se le trabaron las palabras en su garganta, pues la actitud de su hija no era agradable.

—Isabella Marie —habló la mujer con hostilidad al otro lado de la línea—, somos tus padres, por favor, haz lo que te decimos.

Isabella frunció nuevamente el ceño, casi juntando sus cejas. _Nunca hago lo que me dicen, ese es mi más grande problema._ Pensó conforme fue recordando, nuevamente, todas las veces en las que no había prestado atención a las indicaciones de sus padres.

—No mamá —contestó la joven, férreamente—. No puedo, lo siento mucho, llamaré a papá más tarde, nos vemos mañana. Y dile a Rosalie, si hablas con ella, que me llame, que he estado intentando localizarla también y el móvil suena fuera de servicio —explicó, tratando así cambiar de tema.

—Ay Isabella… ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? —dijo su madre irónicamente, Bella sonrió tiernamente—, le diré a tu hermana, cuídate mi niña.

Y luego de algunas que otras palabras de afecto, madre e hija se despidieron. Isabella se dejó caer en la cama y resopló, su madre no era tan testaruda como Charlie, ni como Rosalie, si esa plática hubiera sido con uno de ellos dos, terminaría en una catástrofe, por el choque que ocasionaban sus carácteres.

— ¡Isabella! —La sobresaltó la voz de Davinia, que entraba a la habitación como un rayo—. ¡Necesito que me acompañes a mi casa, urgente! —indicó la chica alzando mucho la voz, lo que causó que Isabella se tapara los oídos con sus manos.

— ¡No hables tan fuerte! —exclamó Bella arrugando su nariz—, no sé por qué siempre tienes que andar gritando por la vida, ¡no hay tantos sordos en el mundo como piensas! —Le lanzó una almohada y se levantó de la cama. Estaba sonriendo, aquello sorprendió a Davinia, Isabella tenía una personalidad muy peculiar, una personalidad fuerte.

—Mis disculpas, señorita —dijo riéndose la chica y haciendo referencia al tipo de la moto del viernes. Isabella gruñó y le tiró otra almohada a su amiga—. Ya, ya. En serio, quiero ir a casa, porque Valerie me ha dicho que mamá necesita enviarme a hacer no se qué cosa —explicó tirándole las almohadas de vuelta, Bella logró esquivarlas.

—Estúpida. —Le recriminó Isabella por haberle recordado al motorizado de mierda. Acomodó las almohadas en su sitio mientras hablaba—. ¿Por qué no va tu hermanita?, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? Me duele la cabeza, mujer. _Déjame ser._

—Porque Valerie se quejó que siempre iba ella. —La muchacha se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Además quiero ir, me gusta caminar.

Isabella arqueó una ceja al ver la sonrisita coqueta de su amiga y entendió el mensaje: donde tenían que ir, había un chico guapo y sexy.

—Vale. Pues deja me cambio, pero vete que no quiero que veas mis curvas —expuso Isabella, señalando su cuerpo con una sonrisa. Su amiga le mostró su dedo corazón y salió de su habitación murmurando cosas que Bella no logró entender.

Después de vestirse y arreglarse un poco, las dos chicas salieron del apartamento y caminaron por las calles bromeando o burlándose de alguna que otra tontería. Isabella se sentía un poco más animada y había decidido tener el mismo comportamiento de siempre, ya que para ella eso era lo mejor. Caminaron hasta la parada del bus, algo que Isabella odiaba con todas su fuerzas era subirse al mugroso y detestable transporte público.

Davinia e Isabella fueron al centro comercial, caminaron por unos minutos y luego entraron a la zapatería, un guapo chico fue el que las atendió y Bella supo que ese era el galán que su amiga quería ver, aunque a ella no le apetecía hablarle a un extraño. La chica pelinegra se fue con el joven vendedor e Isabella se quedó alejada, viendo zapatos y personas. Pronto entendió que su amiga quiso sacarla para que se distrajera, no era ningún mandado de su madre, aquello sólo había sido una excusa. Se sentó en un sillón, que estaba justo frente a un plasma en el que se podía ver la televisión cómodamente, mientras que el resto de los clientes eran atendidos. Isabella miró el aparato, pero sin prestarle mucha atención, pues estaba distraída en sus pensamientos. Aún no se lo podía creer, había dicho su secreto y había demostrado su dolor, ¿afectaría aquello sus planes? No, por supuesto que no. A ella nada ni nadie iba a detenerla, porque ella podía hacer lo que quisiera y podía manejar sus sentimientos y los de los demás cuando quisiera.

Ella era Isabella Marie Hale Swan y nadie iba a poder con ella.

Suspiró y una sonrisilla apareció en sus labios cuando se percató de quién aparecía en las noticias de farándula. Estaba muy guapo, a decir verdad, pero seguramente era muy déspota y atrevido, como ella. Cantaba bien… claro, a ella no le sorprendía, pero estaba segura de que tenía mucho más talento que él, un simple muchacho, quizá menor que ella, aunque no lo aparentase. Jacob Black, ese era el cantante de moda, no cantaba rap, sólo canciones lentas, románticas… Davinia sí que amaba a ese tipo, al igual que Rose, su hermana le daría de todo a Jacob Black, estaba segura. Le resultaba interesante aquel chico, pero simplemente no se moría por él, ella no se moría por nadie.

Cuando su amiga apareció nuevamente, Isabella se percató del leve sonrojo que se situaba en las mejillas de la chica, algo que definitivamente le sacó una gran sonrisa, pues jamás había sido testigo de algo como eso.

—Bueno, ¿y tú no vas a comprar nada? —inquirió Davi, tratando de evitar que su amiga le preguntase sobre el chico de la tienda. Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo dinero —señaló mirando el lugar y dándose cuenta de que sí quería, le apetecía comprar algo.

— ¡Mamá me dio suficiente para las dos! —exclamó jalando el brazo a Bella y llevándola a las vitrinas donde se mostraban los zapatos más altos y hermosos. Pronto necesitarían ropa elegante y de marca, algo que aún no sabían.

.

.

Al llegar a al departamento de la tía de Isabella, después de haber comprado zapatos para ambas, estudiaron toda la tarde para un examen de ciencias que tenían al día siguiente. Isabella no era una mala estudiante, al contrario, su personalidad exigía ser mejor que muchos y superarse, aunque de ello dependiera pisotear a algunas personas. Para ella eso era algo normal, exceptuando a Davi, su hermana, sus padres y su tía, quienes eran los únicos que no eran afectados por los malos tratos de la chica, pues ella no se comportaba tan dura con ninguno de ellos.

— ¿De qué crees que Rose quiere hablar? —preguntó Davi sin mirarla, pues estaba concentrada en su cuaderno y libro, mientras mordía la punta de su lápiz.

—No lo sé —respondió Isabella con la misma actitud concentrada de su amiga—, supongo que no debe ser tan importante, esperaré que me llame, porque si lo hago quizá esté en clases y no quiero interrumpirla.

Bella se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus estudios.

Al día siguiente, las dos chicas salieron del departamento de Marbelle muy temprano, tanto que la mujer rubia aún no se había levantado, pues ella se levantaba muchas horas después casi todos los días. Bella estaba un poco ensimismada, no podía evitar recordar lo que había soñado aquella noche. Fue algo demasiado extraño para ella pero algo muy familiar, en aquella pesadilla veía dos rostros que la atormentaban, el rostro de Jasper, y el rostro de James. Los jodedores de vidas.

—Bella, por favor. —Davinia posó su mano en la de ella, mirándola a los ojos, pues sabía que su amiga estaba pensando en algo que la dañaba. Isabella frunció el ceño pero no respondió, porque sabía que nunca iba a olvidar esos rostros. Recordó las reacciones de su tía y de su amiga cundo supieron su más oscuro y doloroso secreto.

.

.

—_Cuando yo… c-cuando yo desperté —dijo, luego suspiró tomando fuerzas y alejando sus sollozos—, yo estaba… desnuda y sola…_

— _¡Oh no! —Marbelle Swan se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, mostrando su desespero. Restregó su cara, luego suspiró y sujetó más fuerte a su sobrina, quien miraba el suelo llorando—. Mi niña…_

—_B-Bella… por Dios, dime que no es cierto —exigió Davinia, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar de un lugar a otro, también desesperada—. Maldición._

—_Qué más quisiera yo. —La voz de Isabella sonaba apagada, pero firme—. Qué más quisiera yo que esto no hubiera pasado nunca, o que hubiesen acabado conmigo. Pero no, aquí estoy, viva y con un dolor que nadie me va a quitar. Ellos me robaron todo, ¿pero sabes qué es lo que nadie me va a quitar? El odio, el rencor y la venganza. Desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ellos y no creo que sea malo, ellos me dan fuerzas para acabarlos, para destruirlos. Porque ustedes no saben las fuerzas del odio que yo tengo dentro de mí, ni miles de personas pueden unirse y odiar como yo los odio a ellos._

—_Bella, por favor no… —La voz de Davi fue interrumpida por la propia Isabella, la que se secó sus lágrimas, levantó su vista, y lo que vieron Marbelle y Davinia no les gustó nada: su mirada era hostil, fría; como la mirada de un asesino o de una persona que era capaz de pactar con el mismo demonio. Ella odiaba, ella detestaba, y esos sentimientos habían destruido parte de su corazón, del que sólo quedaban pedazos quebrados y sangrientos. Su mirada definía decisión, ya no había ni una pizca de dolor, aquello se había ido y había sido reemplazado por otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte. Su cielo estaba oscurecido y no había ninguna estrella, ni una luna, ni un lucero… no había luz, sólo negrura y tinieblas. _

_Sus ojos marrones afirmaban sus palabras._

—_Ahora que ya saben todo, espero que no hablemos más de esto. —Les dio la espalda, cruzada de brazos—. Y no quiero que nadie se entere. Aunque sepan todo, mis planes me los guardaré, pues ustedes son maravillosas y no merecen cargar con mis demonios._

_Marbelle se aproximó hasta su sobrina. Abrió su boca un par de veces, pero no fue capaz de decir algo, porque no quería recordarle a su sobrina lo que ya sufría, sabía que ninguna palabra iba a hacerla cambiar de parecer._

_Pero Davinia sí fue capaz de hablar._

—_Yo nunca voy a reprocharte nada, Bella —dijo, negando con la cabeza, mostrándose fuerte y decidida._

—_No digas eso Davi. —Bella aún seguía dándoles la espalda y su voz era tan fría como un hielo seco—. Te conozco, las conozco. Tú demuestras ser muy fuerte, pero tienes un alma blanca y noble, tú no soportarías saber que yo… —Isabella decidió guardar silencio y no decir nada— sólo olvídenlo._

_Y con aquella última petición, las dos mujeres se acercaron a Bella y la abrazaron por horas, mientras que pensaban en todo lo que la chica había sufrido y lo que sufriría._

_¿Qué cosas era capaz de hacer Isabella Hale? Se preguntaron Marbelle y Davinia en sus mentes, sin saber que las dos temían lo mismo._

_._

_._

Cuando llegaron al instituto lo primero que observaron en el estacionamiento fue un deportivo amarillo, hermoso y brillante como el sol de verano. Isabella lo admiró maravillada, aquello era una belleza, soñaría con subirse y manejarlo a velocidades prohibidas, donde la adrenalina invadiera su cuerpo y la hiciera olvidar de todo. Llegando al salón de clases fueron recibidas por el examen de ciencias que no era tan fácil como Bella pensaba, incluso tuvo la necesidad de entregar de última, pues quería estar segura que todas sus respuestas eran correctas. Así fue.

Al salir del salón de clases, ambas se encontraron con el profesor Eleazar Whitlock, el que les sonrió con cariño y se dirigió a Bella.

—Haz estado muy perdida muchachita.

Ella le sonrió débilmente, mirando los ojos, nobles y azules como el mar, del hombre.

—Estuvimos estudiando todos estos días ¿cuándo retomamos las clases? —preguntó, mirando a su amiga, quien siempre la acompañaba, pues a Isabella no le gustaba quedarse a solas con hombres que no se trataran de su padre.

— ¿No puede hoy? —inquirió Davinia, en un intento de conseguir una afirmación del hombre, para que así, su amiga se distrajera y se olvidara por un momento de sus problemas.

Eleazar negó rápidamente con la cabeza y poniéndose nervioso, contestó drásticamente:

—Hoy es completamente imposible, mañana a la hora de siempre sería perfecto. —Isabella y su amiga asintieron con la cabeza, aunque un poco extrañadas por la actitud del hombre—. Recuerda lo que siempre te digo, muchacha.

El hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años le sonrió, le palmeó el hombro y se alejó a su clase con los chicos de tercero. Bella frunció el ceño y luego puso los ojos en blanco, algo que su acompañante notó.

"_Siempre siente y vive la música, como si no hubiera un mañana, ámala, siéntela. Revela tus sentimientos, revela tus miedos, y transmítelos, como si quisieras ser escuchada y comprendida. Que tu espíritu fluya, que tu alma se trasporte desde los versos que interpretas hasta los corazones de tus espectadores."_

Aquello era lo que siempre escuchaba de parte del profesor que la ayudaba, sin ningún tipo de pago, para que Isabella mejorara musical y vocalmente. Cuando acababa de interpretar un tema, le pedía al hombre su opinión y éste le respondía exactamente las mimas palabras y ella sólo podía rodar los ojos. Sin escuchar ninguna.

Su teléfono celular sonó, alejando a Isabella de sus recuerdos. Miró la pantalla encendida de su móvil y le hizo una señal a su amiga, indicándole que debía contestar. Aproximó su móvil a su oreja, luego de haber pulsado la tecla verde del aparato.

— ¡Las personas normales tienen teléfonos celulares para estar disponibles las veinticuatro horas del día! —exclamó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. Bella tuvo que alejar un poco el auricular de su oído para no quedar sorda y Davi sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el grito desde donde estaba.

— ¡Shh, Rose! —siseó Bella—. No tienes que gritar, sólo con un: "hola hermanita, te he extrañado" me conformaba.

—Es que, ¡agh! Estaba tratando de comunicarme contigo ¡desde el sábado en la madrugada! —Su voz se elevaba nuevamente—. ¡Y tú no respondías esa mierda! Luego llamé a mamá esperando que me llamaras de vuelta pero no lo hiciste.

— ¡Lo siento! Lo había olvidado completamente. —Se golpeó internamente por ser tan olvidadiza.

—Pues por eso, ahora tienes menos tiempo —dijo Rosalie rápidamente. Isabella frunció el ceño al no comprenderla.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Rose? —inquirió escuchando como su hermana soltaba un largo suspiro. La preocupación se hizo notable en el rostro de Bella y su amiga no pudo evitar acercarse para ver si todo estaba bien.

—Bella, escucha —indicó Rose, Bella esperó en silencio que su hermana le explicara—. Hace unas semanas conocí a un chico y le comenté sobre ti, bueno… le comenté sobre todos…

— ¿Saliste con él? —interrogó emocionada Isabella, interrumpiendo a Rosalie.

— ¡Sí! Digo ¡no! No sé… ¡en fin! Estábamos en un _Starbucks_ conversando y de casualidad hablé de tu talento… —Isabella sonrió por el nerviosismo de su hermana.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Quiso saber Bella.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Qui-quién? —Una muy nerviosa Rosalie interrogó desentendida.

— ¡Ay no te hagas Rosalie Hale! —exclamó Bella—. ¡¿Cómo se llama el chico?!

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no importa! Lo que quiero decirte es más importante —dijo, causando que Isabella rodara los ojos, pensando que su hermana era una aburrida—. Yo le conté que cantabas y le di un video donde salías cantando y…

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Eso, le di un CD con tu video, cuando cantaste en navidad. Y luego de unas semanas, me llamó y me dijo que un amigo o algo parecido quiere que cantes en una fiesta de… —Nuevamente, Rosalie fue interrumpida por su hermana.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? —Bella tenía los ojos desorbitados y no podía creer lo que había oído, aunque su arrogancia le indicaba que sí era posible, que era la mejor y que ya estaban comenzando a notarlo.

—Para el veintiuno de enero —respondió su hermana.

_Diablos ¡es en unos días!_

—Mierda —murmuró Isabella.

— ¿Qué, qué pasa? —preguntó una Davi preocupada. Isabella ignoró su pregunta, concentrándose así en su plática con su hermana mayor.

—Por eso te dije que te quedaba menos tiempo —mencionó Rosalie seriamente—. Pero te aconsejo que no desaproveches esta oportunidad, para lograr lo que quieres tienes que comenzar desde abajo.

_¿Desde abajo? Abajo ya estoy desde hace dos años._

— ¿Y cómo sé dónde debo ir? ¿Cuánto me pagarán? ¿A qué hora tengo ir? —Rosalie suspiró al escuchar las preguntas de Isabella.

—Isabella, tú preocúpate por prepararte y tener un atuendo perfecto, es una fiesta muy elegante. Yo te diré lo demás, me encargaré de todo. ¡Sólo ensaya! —exclamó Rose, su hermana estaba nerviosa, sin duda, era la primera vez que recibía una noticia como esa.

—Pero esto es muy raro, Rose… —Bella recordó cuando había cantado en navidades, hace un año atrás. No había cantado bien, había desafinado y no estaba cantando con seriedad, sólo lo había hecho para hacer pasar un rato agradable a su familia. Incluso, Rosalie también había cantado con ella y su hermana no cantaba de maravilla— ¿Es una fiesta de sociedad?

—Sí.

_Increíble._

— ¡Podrían haber llevado alguien más famoso! —exclamó Bella—, eso es muy raro…

—Sólo créetelo y ya hermanita —le indicó Rosalie férrea—. ¡No seas bruta! Tienes que ir, prepárate, cuéntale a Eleazar la noticia, prepara unas cinco canciones, lentas por supuesto. Busca algo que ponerte, preferiblemente varios atuendos. Por el dinero no te preocupes, porque Marbelle dijo que ella iba a solucionarlo, tienes que irte con mamá porque eres menor de edad. —Bella gruñó por aquel hecho—. ¡Tienes que venir a Nueva York!

Bella se quedó callada cuando Rosalie explicaba cada una de las palabras que su misterioso amigo había dicho sobre la fiesta y sobre ella. Su hermana se encargó de contarle como le había dicho la noticia y como le había indicado que era necesario, sobre cualquier precio, que Isabella aceptara el trato, que era sumamente importante que ella viajara a Nueva York el veintiuno de enero. Isabella se encontraba extrañada y desconfiada ante aquello, pues en ella quedaba la Isabella sensible y desconfiada por lo que había vivido. Aquello no lo podía evitar, pero el dinero la animaba. Además, ella jamás había viajado a Nueva York, sólo se lo imaginaba por lo que Rosalie le contaba por teléfono o por lo que veía en las revistas o en la televisión.

Aquella era una gran oportunidad, no había duda en eso, pero ¿qué pasaba sí sólo le estaban jugando una broma y no querían que ella se presentara ante tantas personas estiradas? No, eso no podía ser, ella era talentosa, hermosa y cautivaría a todos, tenía que convencerse de eso. Pero no podía desechar esa idea, su subconsciente le gritaba que aquello era muy raro. Como Rosalie se lo había dicho, ella tenía que comenzar desde abajo para triunfar e Isabella pensaba que aquella oportunidad de cantar en una fiesta de millonarios en Nueva York era mucho para ella, además que era algo muy rápido y precipitado. Apenas el sábado había cantado por primera vez delante de muchas personas en un bar y no era un bar de clase alta, sólo era un bar de mediana clase, con personas poco exigentes u hombres borrachos. Sí, definitivamente podía que aquello fuera muy rápido para ella, pero no iba a perder esa oportunidad por nada del mundo.

Davinia estaba muy intrigada por la conversación de Isabella con su hermana, por ende se colocó cerca de su amiga para poder escuchar aunque sea un poco de lo que la rubia le decía a la castaña. Pues Bella había estado callada por aproximadamente diez minutos, mientras Rose hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Cuando Davi escuchó la palabra "dinero", luego "Nueva York" y luego "cantar" se alejó de su amiga con los ojos abiertos de par en par y de un minuto a otro, comenzó a brincar como una cabra loca de un lado a otro.

— ¡Genial, esto es genial, Bella! —Muchas personas se le quedaban mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido, pues pensaban que estaba loca.

— ¡Calla, loca! —exclamó Bella, tratando de escuchar a Rosalie.

— ¿Puedes decirle a la loca de tu amiga que se calle? Estoy contándote la mejor parte, Bella —dijo Rosalie sonando estresada.

—No sé si mamá quiera viajar, Rose —mencionó Bella frunciendo el ceño, pero una oscura idea cruzó su mente al mencionar aquello y sonrió con malicia.

—Ni lo pienses Isabella. —Rosalie se percató de los planes de su hermana, a pesar de no estar mirando a Bella—. Esto lo vas a hacer bien, pídele permiso a mamá, yo estaré llamándola. Pero no quiero que te metas en problemas, recuerda que…

—Bien, no hace falta que lo digas —dijo la muchacha con hostilidad. Al otro lado de la línea Rosalie frunció el ceño, pues al oír a su hermana se golpeó internamente por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Llámame más tarde hermana, estoy a punto de entrar al trabajo —indicó la rubia, tratando de desviar el tema—. Recuerda llamarme y no olvides contarle a Eleazar. ¡Chao!

— ¿Rose? ¡No me dijiste quién es tu amigo! —Al tiempo que Bella había dicho aquello, su hermana finalizó la llamada.

Isabella resopló, alejó el móvil de su oído y lo miró por unos instantes con el ceño fruncido. Mientras que Davinia la observaba expectante y en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la muchacha, preocupada.

—Creo que ya sabes lo principal. —Bella guardó su móvil en su mochila y luego miró a su amiga—. Se han comunicado con Rose, quieren que cante en una fiesta.

— ¡Bella, eso es genial! —Davinia se abalanzó sobre su amiga, brincando y gritando formando un espectáculo nuevamente—. No me lo puedo creer, ¿cuándo es?

—En cinco días. —Ambas habían comenzado a caminar y cuando Davi escuchó aquello se paró en seco y miró atónita a Bella—. En cuatro, porque tengo que irme un día antes a Nueva York.

— ¡Dios Bella! —exclamó la muchacha— ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo!

Claro que era poco tiempo, muy poco en realidad. Era difícil preparar cinco canciones, buscar atuendos, conseguir dinero, empacar y explicarle a su madre las nuevas noticias en tan pocos días. Era difícil por el hecho de que desde que recibió aquella noticia, se sentía insegura y eso no era bueno, no para ella. Era difícil porque su madre era muy testaruda y podía no permitirle viajar y más aún, era difícil porque apenas habían pasado dos días cuando había revelado su secreto en voz alta. Aquella presentación era difícil, pero no imposible.

Al salir de clases las dos corrieron en busca del profesor Eleazar para explicarle de lo que acababan de enterarse, era muy importante que él ayudara a Bella con su preparación, pues como ella pensaba él era el indicado y la conocía. Pero por más que buscaron en cada una de las plantas del instituto, no lo encontraron. Davinia había sugerido buscarlo en la sala de profesores, por ello se fueron caminando hacia el lugar con la esperanza de encontrarlo. La que entró al lugar fue Davi e Isabella se quedó esperando afuera exaltada y un poco aturdida, pero sin demostrarlo mucho, pues estaba en público. Muchos chicos la miraban fijamente desde su lugar de siempre y ella gruñó por lo bajo al darse cuenta que la actitud de ellos le recordaba a James. Y más aún cuando una de ellos le guiñó el ojo coquetamente. Ella sonrió de medio lado, casi tiernamente, y al ver cómo el muchacho se levantaba de su lugar, ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos, Isabella le mostró su dedo corazón para luego ver como el muchacho comenzaba a enfurecerse en medio de las burlas de sus propios amigos.

—Bella, me han dicho que el profe Whitlock se ha ido a casa —Davinia salió de la sala de profesores con el ceño fruncido y al ver el bullicio que formaban los chicos al frente de Bella, pero a una distancia considerable, sonrió—. ¿Qué has hecho, Bella?

Isabella sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

—Nada. ¿Se ha ido a su casa? ¡Mierda! Quería verlo hoy. ¿Y si vamos a su casa? —propuso Bella.

— ¡No! El dijo que no podía…

—Me vale mierda, él tiene que ayudarme. —Isabella jaló del brazo de Davinia y la arrastró hasta la salida del instituto.

— ¡Pero Bella! —exclamó la pelinegra—. Nos faltan muchas clases para salir, no podemos irnos así. ¡Nuestras madres nos matarán!

—Pues entonces voy yo. —Bella hizo un ademán a su amiga para que entrara de nuevo al instituto—. Si preguntan por mí, diles que me sentí mal. Con Renée ya veré que le invento, pero necesito hablar con el profesor. No voy a faltar por nada del mundo a esa fiesta.

Y luego de decir aquello, se fue del instituto dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca, sin recordar que hace dos años había dicho algo parecido, pero a una persona distinta.

Cuando subió al bus con aquella careta de chica dura y fría, se sentó en la parte final con los auriculares puestos e ignorando a todos. Sólo pensando en cómo sería su vida cuando tuviera en sus manos el dinero que le pagarían por presentarse en aquella fiesta.

"_Dijo que te pagarán lo que fuera que pidieras"_ eso fue lo que dijo Rosalie, en la llamada de unos minutos antes. Suspiró, ella no era tan famosa para exigir cantidades, aquello le parecía muy raro. Pero aprovecharía la oportunidad. Tenía que tratar de convencer a su madre, pues ella necesitaba que fueran juntas o quizá la tía Mar, no quería ir sola y Davinia no era una opción, porque ella también era menor de edad. Además, también quería sentirse acompañada y a salvo.

Era definitivo, Isabella no podía viajar sola.

Y si tenía que firmar algún tipo de documento, su madre debía estar enterada.

Cuando bajó del bus, que la dejó en la esquina del edificio donde el profesor Eleazar Whitlock vivía, la chica suspiró y comenzó a caminar hasta donde vivía el hombre. Preguntándose si el estúpido y malhumorado destino permitiría que el profesor la ayudara a que su presentación en aquella fiesta fuera la mejor. Detuvo su paso eventualmente, preguntándose de inmediato si su visita era imprudente, pues el profesor le había indicado que no estaría disponible o aquello fue lo que ella entendió. Se golpeó mentalmente, lo mejor hubiera sido llamarlo antes de haber ido, pero ya estaba ahí, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera devolverse al instituto.

_Lo que me falta es que no esté en su casa_, pensó mirando el edificio mientras se acercaba, con su ceño fruncido. Al estar frente al modesto edificio donde se situaba el departamento del profesor, donde los sábados y los domingos iba a sus clases, sacó el móvil de su mochila morada y marcó el número del teléfono local. Uno, dos, tres tonos y nadie respondió. Isabella maldijo mentalmente y siguió intentando. Al cuarto intento, una voz masculina y un poco adormilada fue quien habló al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Diga? —A Bella le causó un estremecimiento al escuchar la voz del que parecía ser un chico. Cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Estaba mal de la cabeza, el muchacho, al no escuchar respuesta de parte de Bella, volvió a hablar—. ¿Quién llama?

_Mierda, Bella, ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿Te has quedado sin habla?_

Ella carraspeó un par de veces.

—H-hola… s-soy Isabella, necesito hablar con el profesor Eleazar —a pesar de que su voz al principio había sonado indecisa, la fuerza volvió a ella y logró sonar decidida y firme.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue lo que el muchacho hizo. Colgó la llamada sin siquiera decirle si estaba o no estaba el profesor.

_Maldito hijo de…_

Bella con lo insistente que era marcó nuevamente el número y esperó "pacientemente" que contestaran, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie lo hacía. Por ello, con un enorme enojo y las mejillas ya enrojecidas a causa de eso, entró al edificio, decidida a patear la puerta hasta que aquel maldito, quien quiera que fuera, le pidiera disculpas y le dijera dónde demonios estaba Eleazar. Luego de haber subido al piso del departamento del profesor y encontrarse frente a la puerta de éste, suspiró, tratando de alejar la confusión que la había invadido cuando aquel chico le habló por teléfono y tocó con sus nudillos no precisamente con suavidad.

— ¡Necesito hablar con Eleazar, ahora mismo! —exclamó ella enfadada, golpeando la puerta como si de aquello dependiese su vida—. ¡Es urgente!

Ella escuchó unos resoplidos adentro del lugar, cuando había guardado silencio, luego ella maldijo en voz alta.

— ¡Él no se encuentra! —exclamó la misma voz que había respondido el teléfono hacía unos minutos—. Deberías venir mañana o…

— ¡Necesito hablar con él ahora! Tú no…

—Señorita Hale, ¿está usted bien? —Una voz muy conocida para ella la sobresaltó, ella se volteó y miró al hombre que la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Uh… sí…

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó el profesor Whitlock, con una ceja alzada. Sus ojos suspicaces la estudiaban.

Él miró hacia la puerta cerrada de su departamento, notándose nervioso y un poco sospechoso para Isabella. Decidió ignorar aquello, tomar aire y explicarle todo lo que Rosalie le había dicho cuando la llamó. Aquello era muy urgente, porque de eso, dependía su futuro. Eleazar escuchó cada una de las explicaciones de Bella con mucha atención y tratando de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas el nerviosismo que poseía; la chica por su parte fue consciente de ello aunque no pudo encontrar una explicación lógica. Estaba segura de que el profesor la ayudaría, pero lo que no le convencía, era el apoyo de su madre y aunque tenía a Rosalie en Nueva York dispuesta a alojarla en su departamento, el dinero también era un problema, uno muy grande.

Isabella se detuvo, en medio de su historia.

— ¡Antes de seguir con esto exijo que el idiota que está allí dentro dé la cara y se disculpe por colgarme el teléfono! —El orgullo de Isabella estaba por los suelos y necesitaba levantarlo nuevamente—. Fue un completo animal.

Eleazar se quedó pasmado, apretando el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y meñique. Resopló un par de veces y murmuró algo incomprensible, él y el chico que estaba dentro del departamento, sabían que estaban en problemas. Isabella miró ceñuda a su profesor de música al notar que el hombre no articulaba palabra alguna.

—Comprendo perfectamente tú preocupación, muchacha —habló el hombre con voz cansada, y sus hombros ligeramente caídos, al tiempo que se acercaba a su puerta y sacaba sus llaves—. Pero hoy es completamente imposible, con gusto te ayudaré y dedicaremos más tiempo a los ensayos —Bella asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada—. Pero no a partir de hoy. Además, a esta hora deberías estar en clase.

—Y usted también. —Isabella se cruzó de brazos y alzó una de sus cejas.

Eleazar hizo una mueca.

—Acaba de llegar mi hijo de un viaje —explicó, frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre abrió la puerta de la casa y después de inspeccionar con la mirada el lugar, hizo un ademán a Bella para que entrara. Ella aceptó, sin prestar atención al lugar, pues no era la primera vez que entraba allí, aunque notó cerca de los sillones viejos del profesor, que se encontraban un par de bolsos de viaje. _Así que aquella bestia es tu hijo, Eleazar…_ Isabella acarició su barbilla pensativamente, mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual y cruzaba sus piernas una arriba de la otra.

— ¿Es su hijo aquel… él que me contestó el teléfono? —preguntó ella sin tapujos.

—No lo sé. Supongo que anda con sus amigos y pudo haber sido uno de los dos. Pero tranquila que ya hablaré con él por su grosería. —A pesar de su amabilidad, el profesor se veía incómodo y ella pudo darse cuenta, así que decidió no desviar más el tema y hablar de lo primordial.

—Haré todo lo que usted me indique, y a partir de ahora, trataré con todas mis fuerzas dar lo mejor de mí en el escenario —argumentó Bella, con voz firme y sonriendo, al ver el orgullo que brilló en los ojos de su profesor.

Ella escuchó al hombre hablar por unos pocos minutos, pues ella tendría que comenzar a partir de ese mismo día, vocalizar, y primordialmente, comenzar a escoger las canciones que iba a interpretar, pero aquello no era tan difícil porque ella no se había animado a escribir una canción propia. El profesor Eleazar sabía que ella podría escribir hermosas canciones, llenas de emociones y sentimientos, pues él podía percibir el talento y las fortalezas de Isabella, como si se tratase de un don o habilidad mental. Isabella protestó un par de veces al escuchar una y otra vez las mismas indicaciones del hombre, que repetía lo mismo como si fuera su madre, aquello a Bella le causaba gracia.

— ¿Cree usted que lo lograré? —La sonrisa irónica de Isabella y aquella máscara protectora desapareció por unos segundos, dando paso a la Bella temerosa e insegura, que no tardó nada en desaparecer— Oh, por supuesto que lo lograré.

—Si pones de tu parte, Isabella. —Eleazar ignoró el último comentario de la chica. Ella hizo una mueca al escucharlo. Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a acercarse al estante pequeño del lugar, donde se situaban varias fotografías familiares.

Pero lo que a Isabella le sorprendió es que no habían fotos de su hijo, que supuso ya era un hombre, habían fotografías de niños, sólo pequeños niños rubios y también fotos de Eleazar con amigos y con la que pensó se trataba de su mujer. Isabella frunció el ceño, sabía que la esposa del profesor había muerto hacía ya dos años… _dos años…_ Isabella suspiró y luego mostró su mejor sonrisa.

Ella sonreía, sin saber, que muy cerca de ella, se encontraba alguien que podía borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! lamento tardarme mucho,  
pero es que he tenido muuchos exámenes y no me daba tiempo de subir!  
Déjenme sus opiniones! preguntas, inquietudes, y yo se las responderé!  
Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ya que estaba un poco insegura  
pero al ver que les gustó, estoy contenta XD muchas sorpresas vienen en camino, tristezas, drama, romance...  
No sé cuánto me tarde en actualizar a partir de ahora, estoy algo atareada con los estudios y demás, pero ya veremos como iré acomodando mi tiempo. XD_

_¡Saludos! espero sus opiniones y graacias por el apoyo, a todas (os)!  
Besos, _

_Day._


	5. Capítulo 4: Tenacidad

**_Edward/Bella/John._**

"_**Oscura tentación"**_

_**Summary:** Su destino: conocer a dos hombres el mismo día, uno frío y poderoso y el otro, un joven apasionado y rebelde. Bella es una joven con un solo propósito en la vida, el cual es cantar, ser famosa y aclamada por muchos, aunque para lograrlo, deberá pasar por varias pruebas, varios sentimientos y cambios. La música es la expresión de sentimientos pulcros, no es ni un capricho ni mucho menos algo superficial, la música se trata de sentirla, amarla, la música es una pasión._

_Dos hombres que no planearon que Isabella, se convirtiera en la oscura tentación de ambos._

* * *

**_Primer trailer del fic en:_**

**_www .youtu be watch ? v = Sq pZi w3g v3w & feature = yo u tu . be (Uniendo los espacios)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Tenacidad"**

_Dos días antes…_

_Phoenix, Arizona. Enero 14, de 2011._

—_Perfecta… para mí._

El hombre subió a su deportivo amarillo con el ceño fruncido, apretando el volante con ambas manos, con todas sus fuerzas, como si el rechazo hubiese sido su culpa. Maldijo en voz baja, golpeó su cabeza con el volante, suspiró muchas veces, negó con la cabeza y miró al frente. _Maldición, maldición, maldición…_ si ella hubiera aceptado su copa, quizá, solo quizá, estuviera yéndose con ella a su suite, ella le sonreiría coquetamente y él le guiñaría un ojo y apretaría su muslo mientras las sensaciones –ya muy conocidas por él– le invadían. ¡Pero no!, ella había votado con desprecio la nota que él le había enviado, ella se había burlado y ni siquiera lo había notado. Ella había bailado con otro y lo había dejado boquiabierto, sólo ansiando ser el imbécil que bailaba con ella. Por supuesto que aquello no iba a quedarse así, claro que no. Él siempre que quería algo lo conseguía, no importaba el precio, no importaba por encima de quien tenía que pasar. Ella iba a dedicarle una mirada algún día, cuesto lo que cueste.

Isabella Hale Swan tenía que ser de él.

El motor del deportivo rugió con fuerza cuando el aceleró y se dirigió a su suite un poco pasado de tragos. Había sido una excelente idea ir a ese bar nuevo y conocerla, ahora no iba a estar tan aburrido, tenía algo que conseguir, algo que después de tenerlo, botaría y haría como si nunca la hubiera conocido.

Por supuesto, John McQueen se equivocaba, y mucho.

Porque para él solo existían dos cosas: el control y el poder. Y siempre tenía lo que quería, y aunque muy pocas veces se atrevía a conseguir a mujeres por otros medios que no fuesen la seducción, en esa oportunidad lo haría sin pensarlo. Pues ella no sería la excepción, ni ella, ni nadie.

John McQueen, un hombre joven y siempre carismático con las mujeres y por su puesto atractivo y exitoso, siempre había tenido en sus manos el poder para manejar a las personas que lo rodeaban; sin saber, que hay un poder muchísimo más grande que el dinero, el poder más fuerte en la faz de la tierra: el amor, porque nos debilita, nos ablanda y una parte de nuestra felicidad, depende de otra persona, y esa persona amada se apodera de tu corazón, se apodera de una parte de nuestra alma y se tatúa en nuestra piel de tal manera que hasta podrías dar cualquier cosa por que aquella persona sonriera, y te amara. Pero él pensaba en aquel entonces que jamás en su vida iba a sentir algo así, con sus veintisiete años de edad sólo había vivido para disfrutar de su soltería y gastar y producir dinero por medio de la empresa de su padre Félix. Para él el amor era algo innecesario, pues había tenido suficiente al ver cómo, en su infancia, su padre cambiaba de esposa cada tres años sin importarle el bienestar de su hijo varón.

John no tardó en trazar un plan en su mente mientras manejaba a toda velocidad a su hotel, por un lado se encontraba frustrado por la sola idea de no obtener lo que deseaba, pero también pensaba en el hecho de que tenía una meta trazada a partir de esa noche, una meta que iba a alcanzar; él no estaría aburrido por un largo tiempo.

Él no estaría sin nada que hacer, mientras que…

Sonrió con indulgencia, amaba los retos con las mujeres, aunque casi todo el tiempo no eran retos de verdad, solo retos pequeños y fáciles, retos que con un par de cenas y joyas lograba. Sonreía por la sola idea de tener a esa fierecilla en sus manos y que hiciera lo que él pedía, las sensaciones de anticipación invadieron su cuerpo, quería que Isabella manchara los labios de él con su labial rojo sangre.

No podía creer lo que se hubiera perdido si no habría decidido viajar a Phoenix el fin de semana para alejarse de cierta molestia con cabellos rubios. Si se fuera quedado en Nueva York en ese mismo momento estuviera escuchando una y otra vez lo mismo de siempre "tienes que darme dinero para esto", "tienes que darme dinero para aquello", John sabía que todas las mujeres eran así, ambiciosas y superficiales, sólo que unas eran mejores que otras. Y él solo había conocido a las peores mujeres, con numerosos defectos unidos en una hermosa y perfecta figura y rostro.

Resopló y cuando había subido a su suite luego de haber estacionado el auto y seguir pensando en la señorita Hale, se permitió, gustosamente, tomar una copa de whisky mientras comenzaba a quitarse sus zapatos y a apagar su móvil para no ser molestado por nadie. Había estado enojado cuando aquella chica castaña había rechazado su invitación, pero ahora que lo miraba desde otro ángulo, sabía que su rechazo había sido un estímulo para su persona. Para él Isabella Hale había sido como una diosa, una diosa con una hermosa voz, una diosa que tenía que ser de él.

Encendió de nuevo su teléfono celular al saber la solución a sus problemas.

— ¿Señor McQueen? —contestó al otro lado de la línea la voz somnolienta de un hombre mayor.

—Jenks. —La voz de John sonó fría y firme—. Necesito para mañana que investigues todo sobre Isabella Marie Hale Swan. _Para mañana_. —Jenks sabía que sería imprudente no obedecer, estaba enterado en los problemas que se metería si no acataba la orden, por ello se levantó de su cama de un salto, buscó su agenda y luego de que el señor John McQueen había terminado con la llamada comenzó con su trabajo, el cual no le sería nada fácil, pues las altas horas de la noche eran una desventaja notable.

.

.

—_Es buena, pero no lo suficiente. —_Había dicho el muchacho cuando escuchó la voz de la morena, sonriendo con ironía y rodando los ojos.

A simple vista Bella le había parecido una chica superficial y hasta egocéntrica.

Edward sonreía abiertamente mientras manejaba su adorada motocicleta. Le había causado mucha gracia el haber molestado a la cantante del bar, a la dueña y a sus amigas. Les había dando un "sustito" cuando menos se lo esperaban, aunque notablemente las mujeres estaban caminando por donde no debían, les había dado una lección.

Edward Cullen tenía dieciocho años de edad, en pocos meses tendría diecinueve y entraría a la universidad. Rodó los ojos ante ese recuerdo, pues estaba cansado de que le recordaran que al entrar a la universidad, su futuro estaría decidido, asegurado. Él no sabía cuán cierto era aquello, porque por la poca experiencia que tenía en la vida, se había dado cuenta de que cuando menos te lo esperas, la vida te cambia, sin importar cuando hayas luchado, sin importar cuánto hayas querido a alguien, esa persona se marcha, y eso también cambia el futuro, cambian los sentimientos, tus metas, y tus anhelos. Por eso no quería apresurarse, tenía dos caminos que escoger: administración de empresas y la música, específicamente ser pianista; algo que su… que Elizabeth le había inculcado desde pequeño, había sido el amor hacia el piano, pero Edward dudaba que dedicaría su vida a aquello, por muchas cosas, por muchas razones, el piano ya no formaba parte de él; por supuesto en el pasado lo había sido, sin embargo un día todo se había acabado para él, su futuro había cambiado por el divorcio de sus padres. Por otra parte tenía presente que cualquier cosa podría cambiar la idea de no tocar el piano, a veces quería hacerlo, pero los recuerdos de cuando tenía ocho años le invadían y lo abrumaban, el rencor regresaba y detestaba a Elizabeth Masen en sus adentros.

Pero no la odiaba.

Edward sabía que jamás podría odiar a su propia madre, pero también tenía presente que no la toleraba. Desde hacía ya dos años no había sabido nada de ella, aunque ella le llamaba por teléfono, él no le respondía, o simplemente decía que no se encontraba en casa. Emmett, su hermano, era un poco más compasivo con Elizabeth, aunque en ocasiones también mostraba su rencor por haberlos abandonado a ellos y a su padre por razones obvias y a la vez tan ilógicas para todos.

Razones que aún Edward no podría decir en voz alta.

Cuando sus pensamientos se detuvieron en aquello frenó de golpe al darse cuenta de lo distraído que se encontraba en aquel entonces. Iba a pasarse una luz, y otro accidente también definiría su futuro.

Edward había sido detenido numerosas veces, mayormente por exceso de velocidad e incluso había ganado varias multas por la misma razón. A Edward le gustaba la adrenalina, la velocidad.

Y por supuesto, también lo prohibido.

Cuando había llegado a la fiesta a la que había sido invitado aquel día y por la que se encontraba en Phoenix ese fin de semana, estacionó su motocicleta y bajó, colocándose sus gafas oscuras seguidamente.

Estaba decidido a emborracharse y que no supieran nada de él hasta quien sabe qué día.

Si Elizabeth llegase a enterarse de aquello se culparía.

Edward sonrió ante el pensamiento.

.

.

_Phoenix, Arizona. Enero 19, de 2011._

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto —le dijo Reneé a Isabella dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a la muchacha, la que por cierto se encontraba demasiado seria esa noche.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo, Isabella, no necesitas dinero. —Charlie frunció el ceño, mostrando las arrugas de su frente. Bella bufó por lo bajo, ¿no necesitaba dinero?, ¿es eso cierto?, ¿lo dice en serio?, ¡Rayos, sí que lo necesita!, además, aquella presentación abriría las puertas hacia un futuro prometedor. Su futuro, el futuro de una estrella, que obtendría lo que quería: brillar ante la oscuridad.

—Ya les he hablado de esto desde la semana pasada —dijo Bella con voz cansada, levantándose de su lugar y recogiendo los platos con la mitad de su cena, ella no había comido bien, por eso Reneé frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada a su hija—. Esto es muy importante para mí, pero no les voy a rogar tampoco porque me apoyen, sólo les aviso, que haré lo que sea por encontrar lo que quiero, y si tengo que pasar por encima de alguien, lo haré…

— ¡Isabella, no digas eso! —exclamó un Charlie enojado, se había levantado de un salto de su silla y enfrentaba a su hija con la mirada, ojos marrones fulminando a los de chocolate. Isabella le sostuvo la mirada, con actitud altanera; sin embargo, antes de haberle contado a Charlie lo que haría, había pensado en no decirle nada, porque él supuestamente no estaría en casa en esas fechas, pero él había regresado antes.

—No papá. Lo seguiré diciendo, no quiero discutir, pero tengan presente que mis metas están muy bien trazadas, y tengo planes, planes que no voy a abandonar hasta que los cumpla, me iré contigo o sin ti mamá, es lo que quiero hacer —mencionó la muchacha, Reneé sabía que ella no iba a desistir, ella no iba a rendirse, y eso era bueno pero malo a la vez, ¿qué clase de cosas era capaz de hacer Bella por conseguir lo que tanto ansiaba?, esa pregunta había surgido en la mente de Reneé, conocía lo suficiente a su hija, pero no conocía sus extremos, ni lo que haría si no conseguía lo que quería.

—Bella… Bella ven acá, no hemos terminado —decía Charlie cuando Isabella se retiraba del comedor apresuradamente. Isabella subió a su habitación enojada, pues había escuchado cómo Charlie murmuraba "ojalá Isabella se comportara como su hermana" ¡Rayos! Cómo odiaba las comparaciones. Isabella y Rosalie jamás serían iguales, eran hermanas, pero dos personas muy distintas, con pasados y futuros distintos, con sueños y metas distintas, caracteres diferentes y una de ellas no había sufrido tanto como la otra.

No eran iguales, jamás lo serían.

Aunque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, Bella quería ser parecida a Rose.

Miró la hora en su móvil, eran las 7:46 de la noche, su vuelo partiría a las 9:15, tendría que irse en una hora más o menos. Suspiró y se sentó en su cama, mirando fijamente sus sábanas color purpura, estaba cansada, había trabajado muy duro esa semana.

.

.

—_No, no Isabella, estás distraída —mencionó Eleazar negando con la cabeza—, comienza de nuevo, vamos._

_Bella rodó los ojos, pero obedeció._

—_This is the end…*_

— _¡No, no, Bella! —exclamó Eleazar, interrumpiéndola—, comienza más despacio, por favor._

_Isabella no lograba concentrarse por más que lo intentaba. Por supuesto, sabía que no era su día, pues ha estado desde que llegó en la mañana equivocándose en la letra de la canción o simplemente desafinando. Odiaba no hacerlo bien, definitivamente no era su maldito día._

_Sonó un celular cerca de ellos y Bella se sobresaltó ante el sonido._

— _¿Hay alguien más en la casa? —preguntó ella._

—_N-no… quiero decir, sí, mi hijo, seguramente acaba de despertarse._

_Anteriormente Isabella pensaba que Eleazar tenía un hijo pequeño, pero no era así. Suponía que ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, que solamente estaba de visita y se iría en cualquier momento._

— _¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo? —inquirió la chica nuevamente, curiosa._

—_Tiene tu edad —respondió Eleazar cuidadosamente—. Aunque estos últimos tres años ha sido muy independiente._

_Los ojos de Eleazar brillaron de tristeza, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de estar separado de su propio hijo. Su hijo era independiente, igual que Bella, ¿sus padres estaban tristes como Eleazar?, suponía que sí, a ningún padre le gustaría estar separado de sus hijos, o por lo menos así pensaba Isabella. Claro, aún quedaba inocencia dentro de ella, aunque no lo sabía ni ella misma. Al pasar de los años, los padres, de algún modo han perdido sus principios, no la mayoría, por supuesto que aún quedan excelentes padres, que dan la vida por sus hijos, pero también existen la clase de padres que abandonan a sus hijos a su suerte, sin importarles nada._

_En el tema de padres, Isabella había tenido suerte. Y sabía que el hijo de Eleazar también la tenía._

_Eleazar era un buen hombre._

—_Oh… supongo que aquello te incomoda._

_Eleazar asintió con la cabeza, pero decidió cambiar el tema._

—_Comienza de nuevo con el tema. —Eleazar se sentó de nuevo en el mueble de su sala y ella comenzó a tocar su guitarra y luego a cantar, aunque en ese mismo instante, se sentía terriblemente observada, y era extraño, porque el único que la observaba era Eleazar._

—_N-no… no puedo, ¿me prestas el baño? —interrogó la chica con voz temblorosa, estaba demasiado nerviosa para su gusto._

_Era como si su escudo protector le gritara que saliera de esa casa, que estaba en peligro._

—_E-Está… está bien, espera un momento. —Eleazar se levantó rápidamente y caminó por el estrecho pasillo de su departamento, se oyeron unos leves murmullos, murmullos que Isabella no logró escuchar._

—_Escucha. —Eleazar estaba enojado—. Si no quieres enfrentarla, lo entiendo, pero por favor, detente. Ella no sabe que estás aquí, pero por extraño que parezca lo siente, ¡mira como está! Quiero que te quedes en tu habitación, no salgas hasta que ella se vaya, y a partir de mañana no te quiero aquí cuando ella esté. ¿Entendido? —El muchacho rubio frunció profundamente su ceño, dudó un par de veces, pero al final asintió con la cabeza, causando que sus cabellos rebeldes se movieran deliciosamente. Él era muy atractivo, pero también demasiado perturbado para el gusto de una chica._

—_Está bien, papá —pronunció Jasper, entrando a su habitación, acompañado solamente con los acordes de su guitarra._

_Y lágrimas…_

—_El baño está desocupado —dijo Eleazar brindándole una sonrisa a la muchacha, ella siguió a Eleazar en silencio y luego entró al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Miró su aspecto._

_¡¿Pero por qué demonios se sentía así?!_

_Suspiró repetidas veces, tratando de calmarse, pero no, no podía, estaba perturbada._

_Necesitaba un cigarrillo._

.

.

Su celular la despertó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contestó hoscamente.

— ¡¿Estabas dormida?! ¡Por dios Bella, te quedan veinte minutos para ir al aeropuerto! —exclamó Rosalie al otro lado de la línea, gritando.

— ¡Mierda!

Isabella terminó la llamada sin decirle nada a su hermana, tomó sus cosas, su guitarra, su bolso y su equipaje y salió rápidamente de su habitación, haciendo maniobras para también llamar un taxi.

Renée la vio cuando bajó apresuradamente las escaleras.

—Hija —mencionó Reneé acercándose a Isabella, quien se aproximaba a paso decidido a la puerta para irse—. Cuídate mucho, mi nena. —Ella se acercó y la abrazó maternalmente, Isabella estaba tensa, pero a lo largo de unos segundos se relajó en los brazos de su madre.

—Lo haré, mamá.

Reneé besó la frente de su hija de nuevo.

_Cuídate mucho, mi niña, siento que este viaje no te conviene._

—Bella, prométeme que te cuidarás, prométeme que llamará, ¿sí?, por favor, déjame llevarte al aeropuerto. —Reneé hizo el intento de caminar hacia las escaleras de la casa en busca de su bolso y las llaves de su modesto automóvil, pero su hija la tomó del codo, impidiéndolo.

—Lo prometo mamá, y no es necesario que me lleves —declaró Isabella ofreciéndole una media sonrisa a su madre—, he llamado un taxi, seguramente llegará en unos minutos.

Reneé se le quedó mirando en silencio, su hija ya no dependía de ella a pesar de tener diecisiete años, su hija ya era independiente en todos los sentidos. Aunque francamente en ciertos momentos Reneé sentía que no era así, su corazón de madre le decía que su hija la necesitaba, por muchas razones Isabella estaba dañada por dentro, y necesitaba ser curada.

Isabella al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su madre, decidió proseguir.

—Mamá, escucha… —Isabella suspiró pesadamente—, yo no me iré para siempre, solo serán unas cuantas semanas. Te había pedido que fueras conmigo, pero creo que te aburrirías mucho, además no has compartido con papá en semanas, si te quedas con él tendrán tiempo juntos, y a solas… —Sonrió pícaramente.

Reneé se sonrojó como una adolescente.

—Rosalie estará allá y vivirá encima de mí, la conoces. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bella, ¿y los estudios? —inquirió Reneé por enésima vez.

—Ya hablamos de eso, el profesor Eleazar me ayudó con eso, aunque técnicamente los exámenes no son hasta dos semanas, así que solo me perdería los apuntes, los cuales me prestaría Davi.

La madre de Bella suspiró y se encogió de hombros—. Entonces ve, que se te hace tarde.

Bella dudó si abrazarla o no, pero finalmente optó por darle un tímido beso en la mejilla a su madre y, luego de tomar sus cosas, salió de su casa a esperar el taxi que no tardó nada en recogerla.

.

.

El jueves de esa misma semana, a solo un día para la fiesta a la que tendría que ir a cantar, Isabella se despertó un poco desorientada. Estiró sus manos y una de ellas tocó algo suave y peludo. Bella dio un respingo.

— ¡Mierda! —chilló buscando a la cosa peluda que la había mordido.

—Bells, tranquila, solo es Ratón, no te preocupes. —Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa angelical a su hermana, tomando a "Ratón" en sus manos mientras lo acariciaba.

— ¡El muy maldito me mordió! —chilló exasperada Isabella, mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a ese animal—. ¿Le has puesto de nombre "Ratón" a un gato? —inquirió Isabella alzando una ceja—. ¿Es enserio?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza—. Exacto, ¿no te parece tierno? —Rosalie tenía al gato blanco angora en sus brazos, como si fuera un bebé, el muy maldito ronroneaba y se acurrucaba aún más en los brazos de su dueña.

—Un poco, pero me mordió —respondió Bella aún mirando como su hermana mimaba al animal.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —inquirió su hermana, dejando a Ratón en el suelo.

—Sí, muy bien.

—Pues dúchate y come algo que hoy vamos a conocer a alguien. —Rosalie alzó sus cejas sugestivamente y mordió su labio inferior, para luego salir por la puerta de la habitación riéndose de quién sabe qué cosa.

_Creo que la perdimos…_

La chica se levantó de la cama de Rosalie. Ambas habían dormido juntas después de tanto tiempo, pues el departamento de Rose no era tan grande, solo contaba con una habitación y un baño, una cocina también pequeña a un lado de la sala. Rosalie trabajaba en una tienda de discos de lunes a domingo, con lo que ganaba costeaba la universidad y sus gastos personales, aunque todavía ella recibía la mensualidad que Charlie le daba.

Isabella se despojó de su pijama y entró a la ducha, pensativa, ¿qué ocurriría mañana?, ella tenía miedo, miedo que no admitía, miedo que no admitiría.

Al estar vestida y haber desayunado, Isabella junto a su rubia hermana, salieron del departamento contándose anécdotas la una a la otra. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el que no platicaban de esa forma y ambas se encontraban muy animadas por ello.

—Cuéntame de tu cita. —Le instó Isabella mientras entraban a una cafetería.

— ¿Cita?

—Vamos, Rose, cuéntame del hombre al que le enviaste el video. —Isabella hizo una mueca lo que causó que Rosalie soltara una risita tímida.

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa cercana al ventanal del lugar, donde podían ver las calles de Nueva York, llenas de personas y de autos. Rosalie sonreía ampliamente mientras le contaba a su hermana sobre el hombre que había conocido desde que había llegado a aquella ciudad, se veía muy entusiasmada, algo no muy frecuente en Rosalie, si se trataba de hombres.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que las dos hermanas habían hablado sobre el hombre que había aparecido en la vida de Rosalie, alguien carraspeó detrás de Isabella causando que esta se girara para encontrarse con un hombre alto y elegante que les sonrió amablemente a ambas chicas, pero especialmente a Rosalie Hale.

—Buenas tardes princesa. —Isabella miró al hombre fijamente, no muy convencida de su actitud. Se trataba de un hombre alto, delgado pero con un cuerpo proporcionado, cabello color cobre y ojos verdes olivo, era muy atractivo.

El hombre se aproximó hasta Rosalie y besó sus majillas. La hermana de Bella sonreía ampliamente, como si fuese esperado mucho por aquel gesto que le dedicó el hombre—. Bells, este es Demetri. Demetri, creo que ya sabes quién es ella.

—Bella, es un gusto conocerte. —Demetri, luego de haberse sentado al lado de Rosalie, extendió su mano hasta Bella, ella estrechó su mano con la de él desconfiadamente.

—Isabella. —Le corrigió de forma educada pero firme.

Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

—Isabella —repitió Demetri con una gran sonrisa en su agraciado rostro—. Me tomo el atrevimiento de decirte, Isabella, que tienes una hermosa voz.

Isabella no mostró ningún sentimiento en su rostro, ella siempre trataba de mostrarse indiferente a desconocidos, y mucho más con los hombres; sin embargo, igualmente trató de ser amable.

—Gracias, Demetri.

Un momentáneo e incomodo silencio se presentó entre los tres.

—Emm… Bells, si quieres, puedes hacerle algunas preguntas a Demetri sobre mañana —sugirió Rose con voz tensa—. Quizá pierdas los nervios y…

—No estoy nerviosa. —Isabella sonrió casi angelicalmente hacia su hermana. Luego se dirigió a Demetri—. Pero si me interesaría saber algunas cosas…

Para Isabella, Demetri era un hombre del montón, bueno, a Isabella siempre le disgustaba la actitud de los hombres, pues pensaba que todos eran exactamente cortados con la misma tijera. Le bastó hablar con Demetri Vulturi media hora para saber, que como muchos del montón, solo se acercaba a Rosalie para pasar el tiempo.

Lo veía en sus ojos.

Demetri le habló sobre el hombre que la había contratado para la dichosa fiesta. Isabella repetía en voz alta que no se encontraba nerviosa, ni mucho menos asustada, sin embargo la realidad era otra, ella tenía miedo, porque de esa fiesta dependía su futuro, y también, tenía miedo porque había un presentimiento dentro de ella.

Pero ella no sabía si ese presentimiento era bueno o era malo.

—No puedo creer que hayas sido tan fría con Dem. —Le reprochó Rosalie cuando entraban al departamento—. Él fue muy amable.

—E hipócrita —murmuró Isabella, su hermana no logró escucharla.

Y Esa tarde, Isabella Hale se prometió alejar a toda costa a Demetri Vulturi de su hermana, porque a ella no le agradaba en nada ese hombre para Rose.

.

.

Al anochecer Isabella se apresuró a llamar a su madre, intercambiar un par de palabras con su padre Charlie y, finalmente, platicó con su amiga, la que se encontraba un poco –muy– resentida por no ir a viajar a Nueva York con Bella.

—No puedo creer que mi madre no me haya permitido ir —comentó la muchacha, acostada en su cama mientras charlaba con Isabella—, si vieras cómo se comportó Valerie, apoyó a mamá, me dijo que era muy joven para viajar sola. Y que yo no tenía nada que hacer allá contigo.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco—. Tu hermana está celosa de mí —afirmó Isabella, como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo—, está más que claro.

Su amiga soltó una risita al otro lado de la línea, pero no dijo nada sobre eso. Davi prefirió cambiar el tema—. Bella, ¿no estás asustada, nerviosa…?

—Claro que no —respondió rápidamente, mostrando seguridad en su voz—. Esto es lo que siempre he querido hacer. Y lo que Isabella quiere hacer, Isabella lo hace.

Davinia se preguntó a qué exactamente se refería, pues Bella había dicho aquello en un sentido oculto. En ocasiones, Davinia había notado que su amiga hablaba como una persona con experiencia y absoluta madurez, nunca había conocido a una persona más firme en sus decisiones que Isabella.

_Isabella es tenaz._

—Bueno, debo admitir que a veces me asustas con lo que dices, Bells. —Trató de bromear para aligerar la tensión—. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, ¿Tu hermana irá contigo?

—Lo hará, pero supongo que estará muy ocupada con su n… —Isabella carraspeó—, con su _amigo_.

—Oh, no te cayó muy bien el chico del que ella hablaba, ¿no es así? —preguntó Davi, curiosa.

—No, no me agrada para Rose —reconoció—, y lo peor de todo es que ella está ilusionada, él no le conviene, Davi. —Isabella escuchó cómo su hermana se acercaba a la habitación donde ambas dormían y decidió cambiar de tema para no ser escuchada—. Emm, sé que todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes, tomaré fotografías.

Davi se encontró confundida ante lo que escuchó, pero luego captó—. ¿Está Rose ahí?

—Sí.

— ¿Hablas con Davinia? —preguntó Rose distraídamente, con su teléfono móvil en su mano, mirándolo con añoranza.

—Sí —repitió Bella un poco desorientada ante la actitud de Rosalie. Decidió despedirse de Davinia, prometiéndole que la llamaría mañana antes y después de la presentación de la fiesta. Davinia se despidió también calurosamente de su amiga, manifestando que la extrañaba y que a su regreso le esperaban muchísimos exámenes.

— ¿Qué tienes, Rose? —inquirió Isabella, colocando su celular en la mesita que permanecía al lado de la cama que Rosalie compartía con ella.

—Estoy esperando una llamada —contestó mirando su móvil—, desde hace media hora.

_Una llamada de Demetri Vulturi_, supuso Isabella.

—Rose, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Por su puesto. —Ella alzó la vista hasta su hermana menor, esperando a que Isabella efectuara su pregunta.

— ¿Estás enamorada de él? —inquirió, evitando no mostrar su desagrado al considerar aquello posibilidad.

—No lo sé. —Rosalie frunció el ceño y miró nuevamente el celular, evadiendo la mirada de su hermana—. Solo sé que estoy en una nube, de una nube de la que no quiero bajar, no si él está conmigo.

_Ella está enamorada._

Isabella nunca se había enamorado y no sabía de lo que Rosalie hablaba. Para ella cualquier sentimiento puro que estuviese naciendo en el corazón de su hermana mayor iría desapareciendo cuando ella la separase de ese hombre que solamente le traería problemas y desdichas. Ella no iba a permitir, por ningún motivo, que su hermosa hermana sufriera, y mucho menos, por un maldito hombre.

—El tiempo dirá si debes bajar de esa nube o quedarte —expresó Isabella.

_Y afortunadamente, bajarás de ella._

.

.

Ella no había podido dormir en toda la noche porque había estado tratando de trazar alguna especie de plan para tener excusas para que Rosalie se alejara para siempre de ese hombre llamado Demetri. Isabella sabía que aquello no le sería nada fácil pues tenía presente la astucia de los hombres –de algunos– y sabía que con Demetri las cosas las debería llevar un poco más lento. Él sabía que a ella no le había agradado su persona, Rosalie también.

_Quizá debí disimularlo._

La tarde la había pasado practicando los temas que interpretaría y había preparado su vestuario. Sus ahorros se habían ido en tres vestidos y zapatos de marca, sin embargo, la muchacha sabía que valdría la pena, todos y cada uno de sus gastos. Cuando fue el tiempo de ser maquillada y peinada por Rosalie, las dos jóvenes estuvieron en silencio por unas horas, en el pequeño y modesto departamento solo se escuchaban las voces de una banda romántica mexicana llamada "Camila" que interpretaba una de sus más hermosas canciones, titulada "Aléjate de mí".

Rosalie tarareaba la canción mientras rizaba aún más el cabello color caoba de Bella.

A las seis de la tarde las dos muchachas fueron recogidas por Demetri. El hombre no pudo evitar mostrar su encanto hacia la rubia, pues esta estaba despampanante, al igual que Isabella. Ambas usaban vestidos hasta más debajo de sus rodillas; el vestido de Rose era ceñido al cuerpo, color vino tinto y con cuello en V, al contrario de Isabella que usaba un vestido con cuello halter, color azul rey, y también ceñido. Ambas utilizaron zapatos de tacón alto, negros, de gamuza.

—Estás completamente… preciosa —le hizo saber Demetri a Rosalie, mientras la ayudaba a subirse al automóvil.

Demetri quiso usar el mismo gesto con Isabella, pero esta solo se limitó en subir y cerrar la puerta ella misma. Demetri condujo hacia la fiesta, mientras platicaba con Rosalie, la cual se encontraba delante muy cerca de él. Isabella, en el asiento trasero, miraba fijamente su maletín con su vestuario y la guitarra que también usaría esa noche. Con cada kilometro que se acercaban, Isabella sentía que allí, en la fiesta, habría algo que cambiaría su vida y no solo profesionalmente. ¿Había sido una buena idea llegar hasta ahí? ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? Hace unos años atrás, ella se había ido a una fiesta en un acto de libertinaje y su vida había cambiado, ¿qué tal si ocurría lo mismo? _Lo que pasa una vez, puede repetirse dos, tres veces._

_¿Debería marcharme?_

Su voz interna no dudó en contradecirla: _"No debes hacerlo, Isabella Marie nunca se rinde ante nada"_

Suspiró tratando de tomar fuerzas, cuando finalmente el auto de Demetri se había aparcado delante de un lujoso y muy elegante club.

_Esta es tu noche, Marie._

* * *

* Este es el final. (Principio de la canción "Skyfall" de Adele.)

* * *

_Lamento tardarme taaaaanto en actualizar, pero aquí finalmente está el nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade y me dejen sus opiniones. Agradezco sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, ya les respondí sus comentarios pero igualmente les digo gracias por aquí! De verdad espero subir un capítulo pronto, no les digo qué día porque la verdad no sé, pero les prometo que no tardaré tanto. Un saludo y un beso, nos leemos pronto! :D_


End file.
